Resident Evil : Still Dusk
by GateTraveler
Summary: Sequal to Mortalus. A double ending story... Run or Fight. Choose the character's fate.... A new outbreak has occured and it's up to everyone to stop a new set of BOWS before the outbreak spreads further then the city...
1. A wedding and a Mission

"Steve get back here!" Leon plead.

Steve ignored him and charged down the stairs. Some one had to help Ada and he was the prefect one to aid her. He ran down the stairs with strength he never knew, ignoring all the little voices that told him to go back. Steve ran through the door and into the hallway where he had left Ada. 

"Why do you stand in my way... You will die if you continue to hold me back" Mortalus growled. 

Mortalus was in pretty trough shape. It was beaten and its left arm was missing. Steve raised his ingrams at the threat. Mortalus smirked upon seeing the young Burnside. 

"So you wish to die too?" Mortalus said with a small chuckle. 

Ada sighed. "Steve you should go back" Ada said as she pointed the Morphus at Mortalus. 

"I'm staying to. I really have nothing to lose and every thing to gain... I will not let Mortalus ever harm Claire again" Steve said as he walked to Ada's side.

"Very noble Mr. Burnside" Ada said eyes locked upon Mortalus.

"3 minutes in tell detonation" A computer like voice reminded the three.

"3 minutes in tell your death fools" Mortalus said.

"You will die too" Steve sneered. 

Mortalus just smiled and started at the two. Steve eyed his surrounding they had enough room to use the morphus one last time and just the right amount of time. 

"Lets finish him off. If any thing we will die knowing he is dead" Steve said. 

Mortalus glared. "The cannon is to powerful for you to get a decent shot" Mortalus mocked. 

Steve smirked. "Too powerful for one person but two people can handle it just fine" Steve said. 

Mortalus glared. "End my life but the justice will be when you two die right after me" Mortalus growled.

Ada chuckled. "See Mortalus your time has come.. Steve will you help me?" Ada said

Steve nodded and grabbed the one side of the Morphus. Mortalus eyed the two but stood there knowing death was coming and there was nothing it could do about it. Ada fired and the Morphus once again fired a multi-colored beam at Mortalus completely destroying Mortalus once and for all. The kick back was alittle much but Ada and Steve managed. 

"1 minute in tell detonation" The computer voice rang. 

Ada dropped the Morphus and took off running. Steve ran after her, wondering what she was doing. Ada turned the corner and they where both back in the main entrance.

"Come Steve.. Now it's time for us to stare death in the face again" Ada said.

Steve stared at Ada then suddenly the doors to the main entrance blew open. Ada grabbed Steve and they both ran through the new door way. Out side as if it was waiting just for them was a sub.

"Get in Now!" blonde man yelled to Steve and Ada.

Ada dragged Steve along and into the sub. The blonde haired man shut the latch behind them then began to yell orders to the crew piloting the sub. Steve panted out of breath and eyed Ada. Ada smirked at the blonde man.

"Thanks Wesker I guess that is the second time I owe you" Ada said with a smile.

The man named Wesker rolled his eyes. "You are more valuable then you think you are... I have to save you" Wesker said then walked off into the back of the sub. 

Ada shook her head just as the echo of an explosion was heard. Steve looked up at Ada very confused about what was going on.

"We are alive…" Steve said looking at Ada.

"Indeed we are… Alive for another mission" Ada said then turned and walked off after Wesker. 

Alive for another mission... For the past 6 months that seemed to be Steve Burnside's motto. It was a morbid train of thought but when you where a ghost that seemed to be the motto that just fit. The young Mr. Burnside was now part of a team that was dedicated to the destruction of Umbrella Inc. Himself, Ada Wong, Albert Wesker, and William Birkin they were the Ghosts. Each of them was should in all rights be dead but due to one way or another were very much alive thus they where considered Ghosts. 

Steve sighed as he stared at the sun raise. The beauty of the sun raise was breath-taking but every thing had its flaw in Steve's eyes. The TEC-9 that dug into his side a painful reminder of what he had to do this morning. He and the other Ghosts where going to be off on another mission this afternoon. Steve turned and started for the door of the roof top. He had matured so much since that day at Rockfort almost a year ago. Steve shook his head not wanting to think about the woman he still cared for. It was too painful to think of the past after all. 

Steve slowly started down the steps that led off the roof top. He had more important things to think about any ways. According to Mr. Trent Umbrella was moving a few of their top B.O.W.S cross-country to Minnesota. Steve sighed remembering the news paper he had picked up a few days ago. Umbrella was claiming to be making a Wildlife preserve in the Fridley forest and in the middle of the preserve there was sapposta be a memorial to all the people of Raccoon City who died. Umbrella was just using the memorial as a scape-goat to the truth.

After the Nexter Island lab blew up Umbrella had been searching for a new place to test BOWS and the middle of a forest seemed like a perfect place for the company. Under the memorial was the lab and it was almost complete from what Mr. Trent said. 

"Steve?" An voice said cutting through Steve's pondering.

Steve looked up to see Ada Wong running up to him. "Hello Ada" Steve said then dug his hands into his pockets.

Ada arched an eyebrow. "Just as bright as ever today I see" Ada sarcastically.  

Steve shrugged. "Ghosts thrive in darkness" Steve said simply.

Ada rolled her eyes. "I would think that today you would be happy..." Ada started.

Steve paused and looked at Ada. "And why would there be any reason to be happy?" Steve snapped in a harsh tone.

Ada sighed. "To think you use to be such a happy young man" Ada said then looked at Steve.

Steve shrugged again. "I don't think about the past. You should know that" Steve said quietly.

Ada just folded her arms. "I should have never had you come with me… I should have made you stay with them" Ada said and walked behind Steve to watch at the sun raise.

Steve paused thinking then turned around and looked at Ada. "You needed my help with Mortalus… I have no regrets to my decision" Steve said.

Ada nodded. "I don't care if you don't want to know, but Trent said we are not the only ones who know about this new base" Ada said glancing at Steve for a second then looking back at the sun rise. 

Steve arched an eyebrow knowing who she was referring to. "Let them come..." He said then continued walking away....

"So how do I look?" Chris said then looked at his sister.

Claire smiled and shook her head. "Chris your bow-tie" Claire said looking her brother over.

"My tie? What about it?" Chris asked.

"Chris your sister has a point. You don't know how to tie it do you?" Barry asked arching his eyebrow. 

Chris sighed and shook his head. "The wedding starts in 15 minutes and I don't know how to tie my own bow-tie" Chris sighed. 

"I'll fix it" Claire said and started to fix her brother's bow-tie problem. 

"Thanks Claire. Hey Barry is every thing ready?" Chris asked. 

"As far as I know it is. Don't worry so much Chris... Relax" Barry said. 

"Done! Barry what do you think?" Claire asked.

Barry smiled. "Prefect Claire… You're ready Chris?" Barry said. 

Chris straightened himself up. "Now if every thing can go as smoothly as the rehearsals" Chris said.

"You'll be fine Chris" Claire said. 

Chris sighed then looked at Claire. "Claire go check on Jill. See if she is ready… I would but..." Chris said.

"I know and I'm on it Chris" Claire said and headed out of the groom's tent. 

"Claire how is Chris?" Leon said running up to Claire's side. 

"He is fine now... But I'm checking on Jill" Claire said.

Leon stopped her. "Rebecca said she is ready" Leon said.

Claire let out a sigh of relief. "Good every thing is ready I take it?" Claire asked Leon.

Leon nodded. "Yeah I'm sure" Leon said. 

Claire nodded and looked around every thing looked ready to go. "Alright come on Leon lets go tell Chris" Claire said then grabbed Leon's arm and began to drag him toward the groom's tent. 

As soon as Claire walked in Chris looked at her expecting an answer. "Well..?" Chris said in a nervous tone.

"We are clear Chris" Claire reported happily. 

Chris let out a sigh of relief. "Good" Chris said then sat down. 

"Okay then Chris I'm going to make an announcement that the wedding will start soon.. But I just wanna know one thing.. Would you rather take on a room full of Zombies or do this over again?" Claire asked trying to get Chris less nervous. 

Chris smiled. "I'd take the Zombies any day" Chris said. 

Claire nodded and walked out leave Leon behind. Claire ran up to the front of the line of guests. "Alright every one. I have just gotten word both the bride and the groom are ready. So you will not have to sit around here much longer. We will be starting in a few minutes" Claire announced then took her seat at the front.

After the entire Mortalus mission had died down. Every one had gone back to the humble farming life. Even Claire after her wounds where healed. It seemed once Chris and Jill had gotten properly engaged about three months ago. Every one sorta just put Umbrella out of their minds and had a good time. All in all it had been a quiet past six months but as Leon has put it. 'Some thing big will happen.. We must keep on our guard up.' 

Claire watched as her brother walked up and took his place by the pastor. Leon sat down next to Claire with a huge grin on his face. Claire paused then noticed her brother's sudden smirk in her direction. Claire arched an eyebrow.

"I take it Chris is okay now" Claire asked Leon.

"Yep, he is fine" Leon said with a nodded. 

"What happened?" Claire asked eyeing Leon.

"I'll tell you later Claire" Leon whispered.

Claire would have hounded Leon to know what was going on, but the music started up. Claire spun around and looked towards the back of the isle. Jill was slowly walking down accompanied by Barry. Jill looked beautiful as a matter of fact every thing was beautiful. Claire looked back at her brother. He stood there with a stupid smile on his face that made Claire giggle. As soon as Barry handed over Jill to Chris, the pastor started.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today..." The pastor started.

Claire snuggled close to Leon. The pastor went on doing the traditional wedding things. It felt good to have this all happening, Claire was very happy for her brother to actually go through with it all. He had threatened about 5 times to call it off but Barry and Claire had stopped him each time. Claire could only wonder how nervous Jill was this whole time. 

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" The pastor finished.

Chris smirked. "Gladly" Chris remarked. 

Jill smiled then they both pull close and kissed. Almost every one in the crowd went wild cheering. They slowly broke the kiss. Claire smiled thinking how magical this whole day was for her brother. 

"It's now my honor to present Mr. and Miss. Redfield" The pastor said much to the delight of every one attending the wedding.

"Thanks every one for coming foods in the barn so lets celebrate!" Chris said. 

Every one slowly rose to there feet and headed to the barn. Claire stayed behind and watched Chris shake hands with a bunch of people. Leon slowly stood up. 

"I'll meet you at the barn alright. You're going to get Dodger right?" Leon said.

"Okay. I wanna have a word with Chris then I'll get Dodger and meet you" Claire said.

Leon nodded then headed towards the barn with every one else. Claire watched him leave then turned back. Chris whispered something to Jill just as the last guest headed for the barn. Jill paused then looked at Chris. Chris shrugged and smiled. Claire arched an eyebrow at the newly weds. Jill turned back and looked at Claire a warm smile appearing on her face. Claire slowly got up eyeing the two. 

"Congrats" Claire said.

Chris grinned as if he knew something Claire didn't. "Yep. Thanks for your help Claire" Chris said.

"Well Chris we better get to the barn don't want our guest getting out of hand" Jill said.

"Yeah I know… Do you think it was really that safe to put Carlos as DJ? Oh Claire have fun" Chris said with a grin. 

Claire gave Chris a confused look. Jill took Chris arm and they both headed towards the barn. Claire sighed and shook her head thinking that her brother is really out of it today. Claire headed for the house where she had shut up Dodger so that he would not infer with the wedding. As soon as Claire had opened the door Dodger bolted out and spun around and stared at Claire. 

"Sorry I had to lock you up Dodger old boy" Claire said and knelt down and petted Dodger. 

Dodger waged his tail and then looked towards the barn and whined. Claire stood up and looked towards the barn.

"Gawd every one has been really weird today boy.. I think they are keeping something from me" Claire said then looked down at Dodger. "Will you help me find out the truth?" Claire asked Dodger.

Dodger barked then trotted towards the barn. Claire shrugged and followed her dog. Claire paused and realized Leon had really been acting funny over the past week or so. Claire had mostly though it was because of the wedding, but now Claire pondered the idea of that there might be something more. 

Claire walked into the barn with Dodger at her side. She instantly spotted Leon talking with Chris and Jill. As soon as she walked in Chris said something to Leon and Leon looked over at Claire, then turned back and said something to Chris. Claire arched her eyebrow again then headed towards Leon. Jill said something to Leon then Leon nodded and turned heading for Claire. 

"So what are you guys keeping from me?" Claire said and looked at Leon. 

Leon paused. "Nothing Claire" Leon said but Claire was not buying it.

"I don't know what you are up to Mr. Kennedy but I don't like it" Claire said then walked past Leon. "Come on Dodger" 

Leon sighed. "Claire..." Leon said then watched her walk off. 

Claire took a seat in the corner of the barn wondering how they where ever going to get it back to its old self by tomorrow. Claire sat back and watched every thing. Claire kept her eye on Leon who had sat down next to Barry. He seemed a bit upset but Barry seemed to know the right things to say and Leon turned around really fast. 

"Like I said Dodger something is going on that I don't know about" Claire said then looked down at her dog. 

"Well every one we about to start the dance. To start us off our very own newly weds" Carlos announced. 

Claire smiled to herself then slowly got up. She had no more reason to be here plus with Umbrella in the media's eye Claire wanted to get in contact with David Trapp who was checking out what Umbrella was up to. Claire started to head out when she was stopped by Leon. 

"I believe you owe me a dance" Leon said with a smile.

Claire smiled back at him. "I do... But first you have to tell me what is going on" Claire said.

Leon grinned slyly. "You will find out but only if you give me my dance" Leon said calmly.

Claire sighed then smiled. "Alright Alright you can have your dance" Claire said. 

Leon smiled then dragged Claire towards the dance floor. Dodger nosed his way through the crowd after them. Carlos had just called for all the couples to get on the dance floor. Claire paused as Leon drug her into the floor it almost seemed timed. As they got to the dance floor Leon let go of Claire then straighten himself up. Leon let out a deep breath then smiled warmly at Claire. Claire giggled then put her hands on Leon's shoulders.

"Shall we dance then?" Claire said. 

Leon nodded then put his hands on Claire's hips and began to slowly lead her across the dance floor. Feeling stired in the both of them, the dance seemed to take on a magical effect with the two of them there dancing together. Leon knew this was the right time… 

"Claire… There is something I need to ask you will you come outside with me…?" Leon said then stared into Claire's eyes

Claire was memorized and forgot the reason she was ever upset with him. "Alright Leo..." Claire said softly.

Leon smiled and then took Claire's hand. "Come on" Leon said softly. 

Leon slowly led Claire out of the barn and into the abandon wedding area. Dodger ran up behind them. Leon paused then turned and looked at Claire. 

"Claire... Umm" Leon said thinking of the right words.

Leon sighed then slowly reached into his pocket. That is when fate turned cruel... Leon cell phone rang.. Leon sighed and Claire just giggled. Leon slowly took out his cell phone.

"Kennedy here" Leon said and looked at Claire shaking his head.

Claire finished giggling and looked at Leon. "We finally get some time alone" Claire smiled and shook her head. "Oh well" 

Leon expression slowly grew into anger. "WHAT? You mean..?" Leon started.

Claire paused and looked at Leon. Claire could see something was wrong really wrong. Leon nodded and hung up the phone. 

"I have to go Claire" Leon said. 

Claire's heart sank. "Where are you going?" Claire asked.

"Minnesota I think" Leon said then started to head for the house.

Claire followed Leon. "If this has something to do with Umbrella I'm going with you" Claire said in a stern voice. 

Leon turned and looked at Claire. "No I don't want you to get hurt you are staying here" Leon said. 

Claire shook her head. "I am going Leon.. Don't test me" Claire said. 

Leon sighed. "Claire please I love you and I don't want any thing to happen to you... It would break my heart if something did" Leon said and looked into Claire's eyes. 

Claire shook her head. "I don't want anything to happen to you because it would brake my heart" Claire said.

Leon sighed knowing Claire was coming with him any ways. "Claire if you're going to come with me. I want you to promise to stay by me" Leon said. 

Claire grinned. "I would not have it any other way" Claire said. 

Leon smiled but sighed. "Well then our plane takes off in 2 hours. But we can't go in these clothes. We should go get changed then meet me at the weapons locker.." Leon said. 

Claire nodded. "Alright Leon. Come on Dodger" Claire said then started for the house again. 

Claire didn't want to keep Leon waiting so she got ready to go fast. About the only thing she really bothered to take was her lock-pick set and the lighter her brother gave her. Claire had found out when ever she was dealing with Umbrella found a use for both of the items at some time or another and she was hoping to put good use to them again. Claire looked at Dodger, he seemed to know Claire was leave. Dodger whined and stared at Claire with his deep brown eyes.

"Ah Dodger. I know you want me to stay but some one has to watch Chris and you are perfect for the job. I'll be back I promise" Claire said and scratched Dodger behind the ear. 

Dodger let out another whine and followed Claire to the door. Claire sighed and told him to stay. Dodger did as he was told and Claire left shutting the door behind her. Claire quickly made her way to the weapon locker where Leon was there. 

Leon looked at Claire as she walked in. "So is there anything I could possible do to have you not come with me?" Leon asked. 

"Nope I'm coming with you Leo!" Claire said with a small grin.

Leon smiled and shook his head. "Alright I don't need to warn you of the dangers..." Leon said then grabbed a black duffle bag. 

"I'm ready! Shall we go?" Claire said

Leon nodded the started up the engine to his jeep. That is when Dodger rushed up out of no where and jumped into the back of the jeep. Claire paused as Dodger whined then laid down in the back seat of the jeep.

"Dodger how did you get out?" Claire asked and looked at the sheep dog. 

Leon smiled. "Sorry Dodger boy but you can't come with us. Out boy" Leon said.

Dodger whined but refused to move. Claire looked at Leon. "I think he since something is wrong" Claire said. 

Leon nodded. "Yeah I think so... But we can't bring him with us. Claire do you think we should tie him up.. I'm sure the others will find him" Leon said. 

Claire sighed and got out of the car. "Come on Dodger. Out boy" Claire said. 

Dodger whined then jumped out and sat at Claire's side. Claire smiled and started walking towards the sables. Claire sighed and led Dodger into one of the stalls and shut the door on him.

"Claire..?" Rebecca asked worry in her voice.

Claire turned and looked at Rebecca. "Hi Rebecca is there something I can help you with?" Claire asked.

"Why are you locking your dog up?" Rebecca asked and walked over to the stall.

Dodger started to whine and paw at the door to the stall wanting to get out. Rebecca slid the door open and Dodger nosed his way out and sat at Claire's side. Claire shook her head then looked at Rebecca. 

"Me and Leon are going to head into town and Dodger will not stay put" Claire lied. 

Rebecca was now curious to what was really going on. "What are you going to do there?" Rebecca asked. 

Claire froze not really knowing how to answer Rebecca's question. "A few things" Claire said. 

Rebecca arched an eyebrow at Claire then looked down at Dodger. "I was sent to find you... Your brother wants a word with you and Leon" Rebecca said.

"I'll have to get back to him on that.. I really got to go" Claire said and walked past Rebecca.

Claire walked out with both Dodger and Rebecca following her. Leon paused as he saw Rebecca then he sighed. Rebecca walked up to the jeep and folded her arms. 

"Leon what is going on" Rebecca said in a stern voice.

"I just got word that something is going down in Minnesota and they want me there" Leon said.

Rebecca paused. "Well this is serious... I'll get Chris, when are we moving out?" Rebecca said.

Claire shook her head. "Don't get Chris he does need to go on a mission today of all days... Me and Leon can handle every thing and we'll be back soon" Claire said.

Rebecca sighed. "No way you two are going all by yourselves. Now come on lets go talk to Chris" Rebecca said. 

Leon and Claire exchanged looks. Leon got out of his jeep and nodded to Rebecca. Rebecca smiled then started to head for the barn. Claire followed Leon and they walked into the barn. All of the guest had just about left as soon as they walked into the barn, Chris got a big grin on his face and ran up to them.

"So?" Chris asked.

Leon got a very straight look on his face. "We have trouble in Minnesota" Leon said calmly. 

Chris froze. "What kind of trouble?" Chris asked then slowly narrowed his eyes. 

"Umbrella trouble..." Claire said then looked around at the group that was gathering. 

Chris sighed and mumbled something to himself. "Alright every one. Get ready for a mission this is not a drill" Chris said. 

As soon as Chris said that every one took off. Chris arched an eyebrow at Leon. Leon only shook his head. Chris sighed again then headed off himself. Claire looked at Dodger.

"Congrat Dodger. You managed to get every to come on this mission" Claire said.

Dodger looked up at Claire and waged his tail almost happy about the trouble he caused. Leon looked at Claire then sighed.

"Claire lets go help every one get ready and do something about Dodger" Leon said.

Claire nodded and grabbed Dodger by the collar. "Come on boy. You really can't come with me" Claire said and headed towards the house.

It took every one 10 minutes to get ready and packed for the mission. Chris had taken command and he really proved to be a good leader. Claire sat in Leon's car has the mini-van pulled up really to go.

Leon got into his jeep and looked at Claire. "Well looks like every one is coming and we got an hour to get to the airport" Leon said then started up his jeep.

Claire nodded and looked towards the house, she could see Dodger in the window whining get out. Leon took off and the mini-van lurched forward behind the jeep. Leon took the fast route he knew to the airport and they arrived there just in time to get onto the plane. 

The plane had arrived just to pick them up and it was fueling up for a long trip. Chris quickly order for every one get there gear into the plane and it took no more then 10 minutes when they first arrived there to get all the gear packed and the plane to take off. Everyone quickly put on there gear and got in the mindset of a mission. Leon sat down next to Claire and let out a long sigh. 

"I really wish this didn't happen today" Leon said.

Claire nodded. "Yeah I hope Chris is not too upset" Claire said and yawned. 

Leon looked at Claire then smirked. "Well I guess it will really be a day to remember for them you think??" Leon said. 

Claire slowly nodded and stared out the window. "Yep... but I still hate to have something like this happen on my wedding day" Claire said. 

Leon paused then smiled. "Don't worry I'm sure it will not" Leon said. 

Claire looked back at Leon then shook her head smiling. "What ever Leo..." Claire said softly then looked back out the window again. "Flying is so boring.. I guess I can catch up on my rest" Claire said then lend against Leon, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I guess so, it's going to be a long flight" Leon said and smiled at Claire.

Claire snuggled close to Leon and let herself get some much needed rest. Leon sighed and stared at the seat in front of him, lost in through. Chris nudged Leon from his spot kiddy corner to Leon.

"So what happened? Every thing looked like it was going well" Chris asked. 

Leon sighed and looked at Chris. "My damn phone ring right before I was about to ask her..." Leon said. 

Chris chuckled. "Ahh fate is so cruel today" Chris said.

Leon shook his head. "I just don't get it... God now when am I going to ask her?" Leon said then looked at Chris.

Chris shrugged. "There will be another time my friend" Chris said then smiled.

Leon paused then looked down at Claire. "I really hope she can't hear this right now... I want the moment to be special" Leon said.

Chris nodded then leaned back into his seat. "You're fine.. Claire can sleep through World War 2… One more thing I gotta warn ya Leon. If you hurt her Leon. I will kill you… Slowly" Chris said with a small smirk.

Leon blinked as Jill elbowed Chris in the side. Chris let out a small chuckled and smiled at Jill. Jill shook her head then looked back at Leon.

"Don't mind his threat I know you will treat Claire great" Jill said eyeing her husband who only smiled.

"So what are you guys keeping from Claire?" Rebecca asked. 

Chris grins and looked at Rebecca. "Well let's put it this way Leon been keeping a little velvet box in his pocket and he wants to ask Claire something" Chris said. 

Rebecca paused then spun around and looked at Leon. "You are?" Rebecca asked. 

Leon nodded. "I'm hoping too" Leon said. 

Rebecca smirked. "That is soo romantic" Rebecca said. 

Leon nodded. "I try but I've been having troubles getting my point across" Leon said then sighed. 

"I agree with Chris you will find a time!" Rebecca said then turned around and sat down.

Leon stared out the window deciding that after this mission he would find some way to tell Claire or so he hoped...


	2. Ark?

"Our plane should be arriving at McHelbard airport in a few minutes" The captain of the plane announced after the grueling 5 hour flight.

Leon slowly blinked awake and yawned. He paused, realizing that he must have fallen asleep during the long flight. Leon yawned again before in his brain came to the realization that Claire was still sleeping on his shoulder. Leon smiled at her before he slowly woke her up. Claire moaned and snuggled closer to Leon

"Just a few more minutes Leo..." Claire whined not wanting to move from where she was.

Leon chuckled. "I guess so.. But the plane is about to land" Leon said.

Claire sighed knowing she was going to have to get up sooner or later. "I'm up... I'm up" Claire said and pulled herself away from Leon's warmth. 

"You slept well" Leon said with a smile.

Claire yawned then shook herself awake. "Yeah I guess.. So we are almost there?" Claire asked. 

"Yep we sure are" Leon announced. 

Claire nodded then looked out the window of the plane pondering to herself about every thing that had just happened. The wedding… Leon's phone call… Chris yelling at the team to get ready when he was not even ready himself. The plane slowly came down and rumbled to a stop. It was bright outside and Claire wondered what time it was were they where at. It had to be at least 5:00 oh clockish. As soon as the plane landed Leon and Claire gathered there stuff and slowly got off the plane were the others where waiting. Claire quickly became aware of the brown haired man standing in front of the group with a whimsical grin on his face. 

"Ark?!" Leon said and jogged forward amazed to see his old friend at the airport. 

((Author's note: Survivor did suck but hey gotta give the character some credit.. It's not his fault Capcom screwed up Survivor))

The person that Leon addressed as Ark's eye's lit up at the sight of Leon. "Leon! You're here at last! I just had to see you in person again talking over E-mail was getting sort of old" Ark said. 

Leon smirked a little amazed that his best friend was here at the airport with him. "Yeah! Geez it has been forever since I've seen you, but what are you doing here man?" Leon asked. 

Ark grinned. "I'm going to go Umbrella stomping with you what else!?" Ark said.

Leon chuckled. "You are? That is great! Umm yeah I should introduce ever one… That is Chris, Jill, Barry, Carlos, Rebecca, and Claire. Every one this is Ark Thompson the detective I sent to Sheena Island, he is also my best friend" Leon said pointing to every one. 

Ark gave a boyish nod. "That's me!" Ark said before his attention adverted to Claire. "Leon you really did get yourself a catch but hey all the women you hang around with are drop dead beautiful… Leon why do you have all the luck?" Ark said

Leon chuckled before he gave a small shrug "I guess you could say that…  So how do we get out of here" Leon asked.

Ark smirked. "Well Uncle Sam has got us our own bus. We got some body from the government to drive it. Come on lets go" Ark said then motioned every one to follow him. 

Leon and the others followed Ark to a normal looking city bus. As soon as Ark near to the bus the doors opened up for him and he jog in. The others followed him into the bus and the bus took off. Ark sat in the front and Leon sat across the isle from them so they could talk. Claire was going to let Ark and Leon talk alone but she was quickly given the seat next to Leon. Ark and Leon talked like best friends and Claire listened as the bus pulled up into a military base and stopped out side of grey building.

"Looks like we are here. Good thing we where able to get you guys here, we need a bunch of people beside me with Umbrella experience not that I was not enough but it would just pay big time to have some back up" Ark said 

Leon nodded. "Yeah right buddy… last time I was here they kept treating me like I didn't know jack. That is why I stayed with Claire and the others after the whole Mortalus thing" Leon said. 

"Umm.. Well that should not happen here. I practically run this place when it comes to Umbrella" Ark said with a satisfied grin. 

Ark stepped in to the military building and he was greeted by two men. "Mr. Thompson things have just gotten worst.. 4 Hunter like Bows where spotted and kill three of the men. Is your team ready to move in?" One of the men asked.

Ark paused maturity showing for once. "What?! This just keeps getting worst. I think all they need is to be briefed then they can head out" Ark said. 

The man nodded. "Alright Mr. Thompson. I'll get the helicopter ready we need your team in there as soon as possible" The man said then walked off followed by the other man.

Leon paused and looked Ark. "So what is going on?" Leon asked. 

Ark sighed. "Follow me" Ark said then led the group deeper into the building.

Ark opened the doors to a large conference room before he motioned every one to sit down. Ark walked up to the front of the room and pulled down a screen then walked up and turned on a projector. The screen flashed then showed a picture of a grizzly scene with a tyrant walking calmly down a street and many people running. The Tyrant was walking with half of a person impaled on the end of its claw and a thin trail of blood followed the tyrant. The picture made every one uncomfortable. 

"Yesterday at four oh clock in the morning 2 helicopters headed for the Umbrella memorial crashed out side of Fridley Minnesota. The helicopters were carrying 6 live Tyrant like BOWS along with 14 other BOWS. All of the BOWS did survive the crash and escaped into Fridley… There was a third helicopter but it was completely destroyed and what ever was on it didn't have a chance" Ark said then flipped slides in the projector to a map with tags on it. "So far BOWS have been spotted in these areas. Our mission is to destroy all of the BOWS" Ark explained. 

"How many BOWS do you think are left?" Jill asked leaning forward on the table.

"At best guess there is 15 left. 4 tyrants and 11 other bows. But we can't confirm any casualties" Ark said. 

"Is there any other teams down there besides us?" Carlos asked.

"Yes. 2 teams of 8 members we sent in. A team Umbrella sent in and a group of people who call themselves the 'Ghosts' are there. Out of those teams I don't know how many members are alive any more" Ark said. 

"6 tyrants..? and 14 other BOWS? Can you identify any of the BOWS?" Chris asked.

"No not really. I know the basic types are out there and I know among the tyrants each of them is different. As for the others bows they seem to come in groups of 3 or 4" Ark said then looked at team.

"Are there still civilians in the area?" Jill asked.

"I'm not sure but most of the civilians fled after the first attacks.. If there is any they are most likely well hidden" Ark said.

"Do you think there will be a viral out brake among the civilians because of the attacks?" Rebecca asked. 

"We are taking measure that any one who fled is looked at by a trained professional and any people who are believed to have symptoms of the T-virus are being quarantined" Ark explained.

"How many trained professionals do you have?" Chris asked then looked at Rebecca.

Ark quickly got the idea. "About 4 but I believe they are in need of more. Rebecca if I remember your name correctly you're a field medic aren't you?" Ark asked.

Rebecca nodded. "Yes and I have experience with the virus if you need my help with the people I will go" Rebecca said.

Ark smiled. "Alright good we need the help. Any more questions?" Ark asked.

"Yes just one more. What do we do if we find civilians?" Leon asked.

Ark shrugged. "What ever you can do. They found one just before I left to meet you guys one of the guys radioed here and we got the civilian airlifted back here. He is under examination right now" Ark said. 

"Okay I think we are ready to go" Chris said then stood up and looked at Jill. 

Every one slowly rose from the table and grabbed their weapons and other gear. Ark told one of the men out in the hall to bring Rebecca to see a Doctor McTravish, then signaled the others to follow him. Ark and Chris talked in the front of the group well every one else followed. Ark led the group to the top of the building, were a helicopter was waiting for them. Every one quickly boarded the chopper and it took off. 

"Thanks for showing up every one. If all this goes well we might be able to use this disaster to expose the truth about Umbrella not to mention get our five minutes of fame" Ark said. 

Carlos arched an eyebrow. "We could? Expose Umbrella I mean?" Carlos asked somewhat amazed.

"I see how that works out there is soo many civilians that have seen the BOWS" Barry said. 

Ark gave a nod. "Yep that is it basically" Ark stated as he stared out his window. 

"Geez I woke up this morning thinking a wedding would be the only thing I have to worry about now it seems I have to worry about BOWS again.. Gawd Fate is cruel" Carlos said.

Leon gave Claire a quick glance then looked back at Carlos. "You have no idea my friend" Leon said. 

"A wedding?" Ark said then raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... Some day to have it hey Hun.. Officially Married and now we get to have a honeymoon in Minnesota hunting down BOWS" Chris said and smiled at Jill. 

Jill smiled. "Well atleast we will remember it" Jill said. 

Ark grinned. "Well Congrats you two... Leon sorry man I told the boss I could take care of it myself but you know the government they need back up" Ark said.

"Oh it's alright. We expected that something like this will happen soon any ways" Jill said.

"And it had prefect timing!" Barry said with a grin.

Chris looked at Leon and smirked. "Didn't it though?" Chris said.

Leon sighed and hung his head. "Please don't remind me" Leon said.

Claire arched an eyebrow at Leon then giggled. "So what where you going to ask me any ways" Claire said and looked at Leon.

Chris chuckled as Leon went slightly pale. "Never mind it's not important now" Leon said.

Claire did not buy that. "We have time what was it?" Claire asked.

Leon looked to Chris for a little help. Chris shook his head and shrugged. Leon looked at Claire and then forced a smile on his face.

"Now is not the time or place.. Just know this it's about our relationship" Leon said then paused hoping he didn't stay the wrong thing.

Claire's eyes flashed with confusion. "Leon...?" Claire said.  

"Well forks we are almost there... Now I have been told to stay this.. If you want to turn back now you have the chance" Ark said just then to help Leon out. 

"If there is one thing about this team you should know.. We never turn back in less our job is done" Chris said in a very serious tone.

Ark smirked. "You all are honorable" Ark said then turned and looked out the window.

Claire gave Leon a look then turned and looked out the window. Leon sighed and shook his head mumbling something to himself. The helicopter slowly touched down and Ark slid open the door and hopped out. Every one else followed his example. 

"We should split up... You guys may choose the teams but I wanna be with my buddy Leon" Ark said then took out his handgun.

Chris nodded towards Ark then looked over the group. "Alright Jill you're with me of course..." Chris paused and looked at Claire then Leon. "Umm... Carlos I want you also with me... Ark Claire Leon Barry watch over each other" Chris said then eyed Leon. 

Leon paused and then nodded to Chris. "Alright we will take West.. You guys got East I'm sure that works out for every one" Leon said. 

The helicopter lifted into the air again and disappeared into the sky. Chris motioned Jill and Carlos to follow him and started off eastward. Leon watched them walked off then looked back at the others. Barry took out his classic revolver type magnum and nodded to every one then headed off westward. Claire took her duel pistols then followed Barry. Ark paused and looked at Leon then trotted up to him as they slowly followed the group. 

"What was that all about? Something wrong with you and Claire buddy?" Ark asked with a raised eyebrow.

Leon looked towards Claire judging the distance between them. "It's not her... I guess it's me.. Gawd I feel like I'm blowing it" Leon said and took out his Desert Eagle. 

"Leon slow down man! What is the question?" Ark asked as he quickly reloaded his enhanced Glock 20.

Leon sighed then looked at Ark. "Ark I've got a velvet box in my pocket" Leon said bluntly.

Ark took a minute to put two and two together before his eyes widen. "You're really serious hey man?" Ark said.

Leon looked back up at Claire then sighed. "It's foolish I guess I really shouldn't ask her.. With Jill and Chris getting married.. I must be losing my mind. It will never work" Leon said and then shook his head. 

Ark snorted. "You're cutting yourself short. I can see why you didn't want to ask her on the chopper.. Woah man I knew you where head over heel for her.. But I didn't know you had it this badly buddy" Ark said.

Claire spun around. "Are you men coming?" Claire yelled back to Leon and Ark.

"We are it just we men need to talk" Ark said and grinned  
  


Leon and Ark quickly elevated their pace and caught up with Barry and Claire. 

"Don't worry Leon. When it all comes together you'll both be happy" Barry said.

Ark paused and looked down the barren streets. A slight wind picked up and scattered a few pieces of stay paper. The street had an eerie feel to them as if they where the last survivors of some great tragedy. The truth was much scarier around any corner in very shadow there might just be the thing that caused this city to be the barren plain it is. A creature of massive murdering instinct, a Bio-Organic Weapon. The thought of this sent a dead cold shiver down Ark's spine. He had forgotten what it was like to not know what is around the corner. To have to be ready to kill at any moment because of what could kill you…

Ark shuddered and shook his head gripping his gun tighter. "We should draw the creatures to us... But first we must put every thing behind us. If we want to live we need to know where each other are and where the enemy is" Ark said in a serious tone.

Claire looked at Ark surprised by his sudden change in attitude. "Roger" Claire said.

Leon nodded. "Agreed" Leon added.

"Yes" Barry said then looked towards Ark. "How can we draw them to us?" Barry asked.

"Live bait" Ark said then turned and looked at the group. Ark's expression changed back to more care free. "Sooo....? Any volunteers?" Ark asked.

There was a moment of silence in the members of the 4 person group. Every one looked at each other hoping that some one would speak up. Live bait for a killer 8 foot tyrant was not something any one wanted to be really. And no one had plans of doing it. Leon let out a long sigh making up his mind he would be the bait. 

"I'll do it.. What do you want me to do Ark" Leon asked and stared at the ground. 

Claire looked at Leon with worry in her eyes but she said nothing. Ark looked at Leon and paused for a minute.

"Well act bait like!" Ark said with a shugged.

Leon rolled his eyes. "Thanks Ark... You're a real pal ya know that?" Leon said sarcastically.

 "No problem buddy!" Ark said with a grin. "Don't forget to act all helpless and attract a lot of attention" Ark said.

Leon glared at Ark then folded his arms. Ark turned and looked at the other members of the team.

"Alright then the rest of us hide and ambush any thing that goes after Leon!" Ark said then looked back at Leon. "I'll make this up to you I promise" Ark said.

Leon sighed and shook his head not liking the idea one bit. "So I'll just stand here looking helpless?" Leon said.

Ark nodded. "Basically but one more thing" Ark reached into his pocket and took out a flare. "Alittle fireworks should attract there attention" Ark said.

Ark placed the flare on the ground and with the help of Claire's lucky lighter it soon soared into the air. Ark motioned every one to a hiding place and then the game of waiting began. Leon sat down on the barren street wishing there was something he could do to pass the time. 

"Eerrarrgggg" A voice cut through the almost silent streets. 

Leon quickly got to his feet trying to pin point the direction of BOW but the street had a massive echo. The sound seemed to be coming from every where it seemed to Leon. Every one hiding quickly readied their weapons. Leon slowly reached for his weapon but he was too late. The creature with one massive leap jumped down from its vantage point on the roof of a building and landed right in front of Leon. Leon fumbled backwards as the tyrant extended 4 claw-ended arms and leered down upon Leon. 

Claire was the first to open fire then Ark and last Barry. The tyrant froze as bullets stuck its body. Leon crawled backwards to get away from the intimating Bio-Weapon. The tyrant glared down at Leon and lurched towards him. Leon rolled aside and got to his feet as quickly as he could. The tyrant smashed into the paved street making a crater where its powerful attack had landed. The tyrant quickly recovered from its failed attack then spun around and leaped for the area Ark and the other where hiding. 

"Split up!" Barry yelled realizing they had misjudged the power of the tyrant. 

Every one took off in different direction. The tyrant eyed Ark then slowly turned and advanced towards him. Ark ran before he turned around and opened fire on the BOW. Leon by this time had managed to get out his Desert Eagle and then also joined Ark at firing at the tyrant. Claire skidded to a stop and also opened fire. Barry reloaded his .44 then joined the fight once more. The tyrant yelled in pain then fell face forward onto the black streets lifeless. Ark started at the monster in front of him.

"Woah... Thanks guys" Ark said then shook his head. "If you guys had been any later that thing would have shaved me" Ark said.

Leon slowly walked up the lifeless tyrant. "Is it dead?" Leon said and still kept his gun trained on it.

Claire looked at Barry then both of them slowly walked up to the monster. "I hope so...." Barry said. 

Leon paused then suddenly the monster flew up into the air in another massive leap and landed about 10 feet from the group. The tyrant yelled and leapt up again in a retreat. At that moment the sound of automatic fire cut through the air and deflected the tyrant's leap sending the monster crashing to the ground. The automatic fire kept steady in tell the monster lay lifeless on the ground in a pool of its own purple colored blood. 

Every one stood in awe of what just happened. Claire exchanged a look with Leon before she gather up enough courage to walk over to the tyrant. Leon bit his lip and followed Claire.

"Stay where you are.. You have seen what I have done to the tyrant, and all of you will be next if don't stay were you are" A voice echoed from the shadows, Claire recognized the voice but had no clue who it could be. 

Every one froze. The wind picked up again and seconds passed with out any one staying a word. Suddenly from the shadows two darkly dressed figures stepped forth but both of them remained in the shadows.

"So you did come... Turn back now.. You have no reason to get involved" One of the figures said.

"We have a job to do... And this is a free country after all" Claire said.

Leon looked at Claire then shook his head. Argueing with armed people was never a good idea in Leon's book. Claire ignored Leon then walked forward, she wanted to know who these people where. One of the figured raised his gun and pointed it at Claire. 

"I said freeze" The figure said.

"If you wish to shoot me do it now but something tells me I know you and that you wouldn't shoot me" Claire said and glared towards the shadows.

The figure froze, then slowly lowered the weapon. The other figure just shook their head and walked out of the shadows.

"Claire Redfield your foolishness amuses me" The figure said in a slight Asia accent as she stepped out of the shadows. 

Claire paused as she heard the voice. She knew that voice... She knew both of their voices. Ada Wong and Steve Burnside. But they were sapposta be dead from what Leon had told her it didn't make any since. As the female figure stepped out into the shadows Claire and Leon both recognized the figure to be Ada Wong.

"Ada?!" Leon said his voice filled with confusion. 

"Greetings Leon... Claire do you always risk your life if you believe you know the person?" Ada said and arched an eyebrow at Claire.

Claire paused not really knowing how to answer it. "Not really but I had to take that chance. Plus there is just something about Steve's voice that is not threatening to me" Claire said honestly with a slight smirk. 

The other figure stepped out the shadows and it was Mr. Burnside. "You're quick Claire... It doesn't matter" Steve said in a bitter tone. 

Ark blinked. "Umm so Leon can we trust these people" Ark asked. 

Leon turned and looked back at Ark and Barry. "I think we can..." Leon said then looked back at Ada. 

Claire stared at Steve noticing something wrong with him almost instantly. "You guys are alive?" Claire said not able to take her eyes off Steve.

Ada remained silent at the comment then turned and knelt down next to the dead tyrant. Steve looked back at Claire then turned painfully away. Leon stepped forward and stood next to Claire. 

"But how..?" Leon asked.

"It doesn't matter. Ada get the sample and let's get out of here" Steve said in the same bitter tone. 

Claire shook her head and looked at Leon. "Something is not right here" Claire said softly.

Leon nodded to Claire. It was clear something was wrong. Claire slowly walked up to Steve determined to find out what was wrong. Steve looked at Claire then turned away swiftly and stared at the ground. Claire walked up and put her hand on Steve's arm. Steve shuddered under Claire's touch.

"Steve... What is going on, please tell me" Claire plead. 

Steve looked down at Claire and Claire could see the pain in his eyes. "Just go... Leon will take care of you" Steve said quietly. 

Claire paused at this statement but Ada slowly stood up and backed away from the tyrant. 

"It's not dead... It's still very much alive Steve" Ada said and gave Steve a worried look.

"What..? How could that be?" Steve said.

Claire froze and looked at the tyrant slowly is begin to move and Steve took out his two automatic guns and began to fire at the slowly raising tyrant. The tyrant stood up not really affected by the gun fire that was coursing through its body. Claire and Leon both raised their weapons to add firepower but the tyrant only seemed to get enraged. 

"Plan B Burnside" Ada shouted and raised her gun and began to fire at the tyrants upper left arm. 

"Shoot for the arms!" Steve yelled out over the sound of gunfire.

Ark and Barry didn't need to be told twice they started to aim for the arms just like the others. Claire and Leon also had their fire set on the upper arms. The tyrant let out a roar of pain and something must have happened because its upper left arm fell limp. After the tyrants arm went limp it started to go into a blind rage and charged at Steve. Steve dodged aside as if he was from the matrix and continued to fire. 

The tyrant spun around and staggered for a moment catching its balance then set all three remaining arms to crash down upon Steve. Steve back flipped back and sent a stream of bullets at almost point blank range right into the tyrant's upper and lower right arms. A sickening snap was heard and both arms suddenly went limp. The tyrant roared with pain bleeding from each of its limp arms. 

Every one fired at the remaining arm and it took mere seconds for the last of the tyrant's four arms to fall limp. The tyrant fell to its knees and Steve again at point blank fired the last of his bullets into the tyrant's skull. He only stopped after the tyrant had fallen to the ground and the dull click of his dry guns echo in the barren street. Steve let out a painful sigh then suddenly raised his foot and stomped it down on the tyrants skull.. The skull exploded and was left as sticky ooze on the ground. If it was not dead from the wave of bullets, it was now.

"It's dead now" Steve said calmly ejecting his used clips from his gun.

Ada paused then nodded. "Indeed it is..." Ada said and looked like she wanted to stay more but just didn't for some reason.

Claire was in total shock of what had just happened, she had only seen moves that fast from Wesker at Rockfort but now Steve knew them. Leon slowly holstered his Deagle and nodded towards Steve.

"Thanks for your help guys" Leon said.

Steve gave him a cold glare. "I was not helping you. I have a mission to kill the tyrants" Steve said in an equally cold tone before he turned to leave.

Ada gave Steve a look then turned and looked at Leon. "You two keep yourselves alive and don't take on Draco" Ada said then turned and followed Steve. 

Ada and Steve both did a weird matrix jump and disappear onto the rooftop of a near by building. Claire shook her head then exchanged a worried look with Leon.

"They are a cheery bunch eh?" Ark said.

"They have changed..." Claire said just above a whisper.

**((Well this is Chapter two of Still Dusk… I have this fan fiction completely finished on my computer but dude to my lack of editing skills I it takes me a long time to edit… Further more not next chapter but the chapter after that this fan fic will split into two different Fictions… I leave you with the options for the two up coming choices so you may contemplate them both. Option 1 Get every body back into the car and drive off … Option 2 fight the beast… Option one is a bit more "G" rated as for option 2 it is abit more "PG-13" the choice is yours… My next post will explain the options abit more but intell then Zya ~ Laura Kadington Kaist))**


	3. New Threat?

**Resident Evil : Still Dusk… Chapter 3 – New threat? **

"Draco...? What is a Draco?" Leon said then turned to every one else wishing for an answer. 

Barry shrugged. "I don't know but what ever it is we are not to take it on" Barry said.

Claire arched an eyebrow. "Draco must be Umbrella's newest tyrant" Claire said.

Ark nodded. "Yeah you are most likely correct Claire. And if we where told not to take it on it must be some bad ass tyrant" Ark said.

"Do you think we should warn Chris, Jill, and Carlos?" Barry pondered. 

Claire nodded. "That would be a good idea.. If we can find them" Claire said then sighed. 

"Find them..? That should be the easy part the thing we have to watch out is for the tyrants and BOWs that are running amuck around here" Ark said.

"The radio" Leon asked.

Ark grinned and pulled out a radio from his back pocket. "Exactly" Ark said. 

Claire paused. "But Chris doesn't have a radio.." Claire said blankly. 

"Yeah he does I gave him one before we left" Ark said with a smirk.

"Thank God" Claire said and smiled.

Ark tapped his head. "Well its not as barren up here as Leon had told you" Ark said then looked at his pal. 

Leon rolled his eyes and smiled. "I never told them how much of an idiot you 'can' be" Leon said. 

Ark gave a healthy chuckle then turned on the radio. "Hey you guys over there?" Ark called into the radio.

The radio crackled with static then a voice rang out. "Yep we are.. Something going down?" Chris's voice said over the static.

"Something just when down. We got one and a freak it is" Ark said then looked over at the dead tyrant. 

A good laugh echo in the static then Chris replied. "That is one less we have to kill then. Every one okay?" 

"Yep we are fine here.. A bit shaken.. We didn't bring the tyrant down alone.. Steve and Ada showed up" Ark explained. 

Dead silence rang for a minute. "Are they there with you...? And are you sure it is them?" Chris said.

"Nope and they seemed real but I don't think it's exactly possible for a person to jump up onto a 4 story building with out help" Ark said.

More dead silence. "Claire... Leon are you both alright" Chris said and Claire picked up his very worried tone of voice.

"They are fine... Hey Redfield do you know what a Draco is?" Ark asked.

"Not a clue... Why what is it?" Chris asked.

"Beats me... What ever it is watch out for it Chris" Ark said.

A slight pause on the other side of the radio echo before some one replied. "Err.. Okay" Chris said. 

Jill suddenly motioned Chris to be quiet. Chris paused at the request but slowly turned down the volume on the radio. Carlos suddenly readied his assault rifle and Jill readied her scoped handgun. Chris then heard it, a light growling noise. Cerebus, there was no doubt in his mind that the killer skinned dogs where near. That is when he saw the first mucus glazed canine slowly walking towards the group. Chris clicked the safety off his Beretta and took aim at the Umbrella freak. The dog glared at them its red eyes reflecting back the setting suns glow making the dog seem more like a devil then an animal. Chris fired, the canine let off a whine and then growled. It echoed in the barren street but soon it was joined by more dogs.. 

Chris fire again at the one he could see but it quickly dodged and ran into the shadows. That is when the group noticed how surrounded they actually where… 12 infected canines slowly seemed to seep from the darkness and surround Chris, Jill, and Carlos. The deadly dogs eyed the small trio but other then making themselves seen they did move much closer. Carlos took his chance and opened fire upon one of the dogs. Jill also opened fire but Chris eyes suddenly fell on the much bigger threat..

 A huge wolf sat upon the top of a one story building. This wolf was white in color but its eyes and a few stains all over its body where red. The wolf locked eyes with Chris. Chris got a creepy feeling of there being more then appeared about the massive animal before the wolf switched its gaze to Carlos and Jill who where picking off the other Cerebus. The wolf snarled then jumped down from the building and in the path of Carlos. Carlos jumped back in surprise of the massive dog. The wolf took its advantage and grabbed the gun right out of Carlos's hand with its snap of its jaw. Chris shook off his surprise at the wolf's presences and raised his Berretta. The wolf snarled at Carlos then suddenly all the Cerebus rush forwards towards the group. Chris froze for a second then started to fire at the monstrous dogs. Jill got the idea and fired as well.  The wolf eyed Chris then snarled and started for the gun in Chris's hands. Chris sided stepped and dodged out of the huge wolf's way and opened fire at almost point blank in to the wolf's side. The wolf yelps then spins around and every thing freezes… 

The wolf turned and came eye to eye with the elder Redfield as if sizing him up for an attack. Chris stared right back not showing the fear that echoed in the back of his mind. Seconds seemed to last for hours and time slowly dripped away as both beast and man waited for the other one to make there move. 

After what seemed like a year of waiting, the wolf suddenly snarled then turned as the cerebus started to retreat. Chris paused wonder what the wolf was doing and then he realized it. He was retreating. Jill raised her gun but Chris forced it down.

"Hold fire Ms. Redfield.. This battle is over" Chris said.

Jill paused and looked at Chris then noticed the wolf's retreat. Chris watched the beast go then nodded to Jill. The fight had only taken 5 minutes but to Chris it seemed like a good hour. Jill and Carlos slowly hostler their weapon as Chris picked up the radio.

"Sorry guys we had some trouble with a pack of Cerebus" Chris said into the radio as increased the volume. 

Dead silence rang on the other side of the line with only static as a small comfort, before a small booming voice that belonged to Barry. "Cerebus? You guys are alright… Right?" Barry questioned. 

Chris looked around himself then replied "Yeah we are all fine, A bit shaken but not beaten" Chris said swiftly.

"Glad to hear it. Well lets get moving happy tyrant hunting partner" Barry said.

Chris smirked. "Yeah Barry same to you" Chris said then slowly clipped the radio back onto his belt. 

Wesker stared down at the tyrant he had just killed. Its body gave one more mighty death spasm before it collapsed to the ground never to move again. It had been an easy kill for the super powered human. Wesker sighed wishing it would have been more of a fight but he knew it had been one of the weaker tyrants he had slayed and he only wished that a bigger challenge would present its self. 

"Got the sample. Are you ready?" Wesker blonde hair companion asked. 

Wesker smirked and looked at his fellow Ghost. Wesker tilting his sunglasses slightly to look at the scientist with his golden cat like eyes "Yeah of course William, These things are push-overs. You could take them" Wesker said calmly before pushing his sunglasses back to their normal position. 

Birkin nodded and slowly stood up pocking the small vial that contained the tyrant's greenish blood. Wesker turned and started to walk down the street calmly. He had no fear of what could be lurking in fact he wanted the challenge. Any thing to test the pure power his body possessed. Birkin, Wesker's chosen partner for this mission was trotting at his side with his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his black trench coat. 

"How do you think Steve and Ada are doing?" Birkin asked ending the silence between the two. 

Wesker paused at the question. Burnside was still fairly new to the ghost but he had proved himself quickly once he feed off his own sorrow to turn himself cold. Wesker liked the boy progress so far... Ada on the other hand had a way of letting her emotions rule her if she becomes to close to some one in a mission. Wesker put Ada and Steve together for a reason. Steve would never be anything but cold now day and not let Ada get close enough to do something stupid for him. It worked prefect. 

"They will be fine.. I only hope he doesn't get to see Chris or his Sister before I do.. I have my revenge after all" Wesker said coolly. 

Birkin slowly nodded and then stared up at the sky. Wesker stared straight forwards casting his hands behind his back. The tyrant that Wesker had just killed was about the only thing Wesker had seen today that could stand up against his power. Zombie where no longer a threat to any of the ghost. A quick neck snap and they fell, they where to slow, even grab the any of the Ghosts even Birkin. Cerebus didn't pose much of a challenge either one power kick and the dogs would be down. Cerebus were the stupidest of any BOW in Wesker's eyes, they growled before they attack either that or they ran around you then attack. Hunter posed a challenge but Wesker new how to handle hunter, he was the one that invented them after all. They all no matter what Umbrella did to them obeyed him almost blindly. 

Tyrants where the only thing Umbrella had that could pose a threat to Wesker. A tyrant built for speed and power with weapons. Wesker was also quite fond of the Nemesis, he only hoped that the Nemesis prototype that the Umbrella chopper was carrying was still around. Wesker after all wanted to try his powers out on Umbrella's best after all. 


	4. Time to Decide

**((Sorry I have not posted in a while… I got a bad back injury and I haven't been able to get onto the computer muchless write. I edited these three chapters of Still Dusk so people can get a feel for the options that are involved in the story… I hope you all like the story and I hope I will soon have a new chapter of Dying Hope for every one to read))**

Claire paused and looked at Leon as he and Ark led there little group down the street. They had been traveling down Lincoln street for quite some time and it become apparent that they where getting no where very fast. The streets of Fridley where barren and the sun had just set and the street lamps where the only light the team had. The city was very barren and Claire wonder if the BOWS had some how managed to get out of Fridley yet. In the distance gun fire and the sound of a helicopter delivering more troops was heard. 

"So guys are we just going to follow this street?" Claire asked at last. 

Leon froze and looked back at his girlfriend. "Err I guess what else can we do…?" Leon asked honestly. 

Ark paused and looked around they where in a small a quite frequently used road way with residential areas on either side of the road way. They had to have been walking for an half an hour. 

"Well where should we go now…? BOWS could be hiding any where" Ark dared to ask. 

Claire shrugged wishing they could just find something any thing. "Well I don't know but do we have to walk along this street?" Claire whined. 

Ark and Leon exchanged looks then looked back at Claire. "Well I guess we could go search some of these houses for survivors" Ark said. 

Claire nodded in agreement with Ark wanting badly to just get off walking this street. Leon paused then looked at the houses surrounding them. There was a lot of houses and Leon couldn't help but wonder how much of a waste of time it would be.

"Well I say we just go down the streets and attract attention survivors would hear us" Leon add. 

Ark paused for a second, it was a good idea after all. "But how could we make that much noise?" Ark asked Leon. 

Leon froze for a second in through before he shrugged. "I really have no clue, I was hoping you guys could come up with something" Leon said then gave a small cheesy grin. 

Claire smiled back at him rolling her eyes there was just something about that smile. Barry paused then eyed the cars that lay abandon in the street. Barry looked over at his group then back at one of the cars. 

"Well Kennedy you told me you know how to hotwire" Barry said with a small grin.

Leon froze as all eyes where on him. He stood there staring forward like a deer caught in a pair of head lights. Claire slowly raised an eyebrow.  Ark got a weird grin on his face and then nodded towards the very dazed looking Leon. Leon snapped out of it then slowly nodded.

"Errr yeah I do… Trust me I learned so I know what to look out for as a cop I swear" Leon said and directed the last part at Claire.

Claire slowly nodded and lowered her raised eyebrow. Leon turned and looked at the cars that had been left on the street. A few of the cars where junk and looked liked they would fall apart but there was one that seemed to show some promise out of all of them it was the cop car that was just sitting there unfazed. Leon paused remembering the last time him and Claire tried to take a police car but quickly shrugged off the through of having that happen twice. 

"Alright I guess I could try… It's not that big of a deal" Leon said and started for the cop car. 

Claire arched an eyebrow at Leon approached the police vehicle. The memory of the last police car that she and Leon enter echoed in the back of her mind. Thing hopefully would be different this time. Ark trotted up to Leon side with a classic boyish grin on his face. How could Ark be so happy at times like this?? 

"Good choice Leo. I call shotgun" Ark said and was happily surprised to learn that the car was unlocked. 

Leon rolled his eyes and slid into the driver's seat, before he slowly began to access the car's capability to get hotwired. Barry walked over to help in any way possible mostly to keep Ark from distracting Leon to much. Claire just stood back and watched the men work. Leon was quiet handy and he was making good progress with the car. Claire let out a longing sigh and turned wards the shadows of the streets feeling watched. 

"Almost done" Leon announced from the police car.

Claire paused then gave a casual glance back at the car before she gave one last look towards the shadows and headed towards the car. The engine of the car gave a gentle purr and sprung to life. Ark was digging through the car for anything useful and had already taken the shotgun that was sitting between himself and Leon.

"Ha I got it" Leon beamed. 

Ark arched an eyebrow then a wide grin formed on his face. "It's about time" Ark said as Leon glared at him.

Ark chuckled then suddenly managed to get open the glove box. In side of the box there was a few shotgun shells and a Glock 17. Ark removed the items then nudged Leon.

"Open the trunk…" Ark said as he removed the shells and checked to see if the shotgun was loaded. 

Leon stared at Ark for a moment "Why?" Leon asked.

Ark shrugged. "Because!" Ark chirpped

Leon arched an eyebrow then pressed a button that opened the trunk on the side of this car door. A slight popping noise and Ark jumped out of the car to investigate the trunk. Leon rolled his eyes as Barry got into the back seat of the police vehicle. Claire watched Ark for a minute then took his seat in the front by Leon. 

"What is he looking for" Claire dared to ask. 

Leon gave a shrugged. "Weapon I think… He is a bit of a psycho when it comes to being armed. He puts Barry to shame a bit" Leon said then casted a glance behind him at the old guy. 

Barry arched an eyebrow. "I doubt that… You don't know how many gun I have around my house…  It drives my wife crazy" Barry said truthfully.

Ark gave a shout of joy and every one paused and cranked there head towards the back of the car. Ark slammed the trunk shut and trotted up to the driver's side of the car. 

"Looky Looky!" Ark said with a boyish grin on his face. 

Leon paused and noticed the weapon his friend held was an M79 grenade launch. "Oh gawd. What the hell was that doing in the trunk" Leon pondered. 

Ark shrugged then hopped into the back of the car, happy with his brand new toy. "I can't wait in tell I can try this thing out" Ark said.

Leon rolled his eyes as he slowly put the car in drive and flicked on the sirens. With a great purr of the motor, the car jerked forward before smoothly coming into gear. The sirens whined as Leon made a turn into the residential area. All the houses seemed barren and the area seemed nothing but a ghost town. They drove around for 40 minutes according to the little clock on the dash board. 

"You would think the sirens would have attracted something by now" Barry said trying to keep himself awake. 

"Yeah I know…" Leon started but was cut off by his sudden need to slam on the brakes. 

In front of police car the road moved up as if it was some cartoon and some one was digging under the roadway. The car screeched to a stop right before what ever was under the street passed in front of the car once more.

"What the…" Leon said as he turned off the car to get out. 

Every one followed Leon example and stepped out of the car. The ground rumble and every one braced themselves for what could happen next. That is when it happened, the ground stop shaking only for a split second before it gave a great shake and a gaintic worm like monster appeared from the ground. 

The beast had a super worm appearance. It was a dull grey color with plated skin that seemed to cover its 80 foot body completely. Its head was the weirdest part of it; the mouth had a set of ant like mandibles with a set of three pitch black eyes on its forehead. The worm reared up and gave a mighty roar before turning back to the intruders in its claimed territory.

Claire froze then looked to the car on her left and then back at the others. She had two options… One get every body back into the car and drive off … Two fight the beast… 

It's up to you to determine the character's fate…. 

Yesh I'm serious you do determine their fate depending on what option you choice different things will happen at the end of the story


	5. Option 1 : Time to run

**Still Dusk: Option One: Getting back into the car and driving off… **

Claire had made up her mind in mere seconds. "Every one get into the car.. Lets get out of here" Claire shouted above the monsters cry. 

Leon looked at Claire then gave a nod and got backing to the car. "Get in every one, and buckle up!" Leon yelled as he switched the car into reverse. 

Ark and Barry barely had time to get into the car before the car was speeding off back wards. The worm watched them a moment before it burrowed back into the ground again to take after the police car. Leon seeing this quickly spun the car around almost running into at least three things before he put the car back into to drive and hit the gas hard. 

"Leon are you insane?!" Ark yelled as he quickly put his seat belt on not sure about his friend's driving.

Leon gave a small chuckle. "I was the only one that scored 100 on my police driving test Ark! Don't worry you are in safe hands" Leon said some way enjoying this all. 

Ark looked out the back window noticing the worm was still hot on there trail and seemed to be gaining. Ark shook his head and sunk as deep into the seat as he could… 

"Leon that thing is gaining" Ark said in a monotone voice.

Leon gave a quick glance to the rear view mirror then nodded. "Yeah it appears so" Leon said calmly.

Claire sighed then looked back at the two people in the back. "Hey Leon if we blow out the back window do you think we could fire at the beast and maybe slow it down?!" Claire dared to ask.

Leon paused. "Maybe.. Barry, Ark see if you can brake that window" Leon said.

"Right!" Barry echoed then took out his revolver magnum.   
  


Barry tried to steady his shot in the chaos of the car but it was close to impossible. Barry still took his shot and the glass only cracked.

"That was almost useless. Let me have a go" Ark complained.

Ark decided to try the window and fired again it cracked. Barry arched an eyebrow as Leon took a sharp turn left. Barry gripped the seat then took another chance with the wind shield to be rewarded with a small part of it that broke outward. 

Barry grinned at Ark. "Never underestimate the Buddy!" Barry said then raised his gun to fire out the hole.

Ark smirked then took out his shot gun and took aim at the ground disturbance that was following them. The ground nether slowed or speed up but just kept coming. Barry was next to line up a shot, and he fired. The shot seemed as useless as Ark's first shot but after a slight hesitation the worm reared up from the ground and stopped its chase. Leon continued his insane driving and the worm turned into only a memory of the survivors. 

"Ok we lost it. Leon you can slow down now… Leon seriously dude you can slow down now" Ark said as he sunk as deep as he could into the seat.

Leon slowly removed his foot from the accelerator and the car began to slow down. Barry reloaded his magnum and holstered it looking at Ark. Ark gave Barry a sheepish in return and then looked down at the grenade launcher by his feet. 

"I wonder how the other team is doing" Ark said at last after silence had worn down his nerves.

Claire paused and looked back at Ark. "I wonder too… Hey Leon you think they are alright?" Claire asked then looked at Leon. 

A warm smile swept across Leon's face. "If I know your brother… They are just fine" Leon said coolly.

Claire gave a small nod but couldn't help but wonder…

"So how long have we wandered around for now ya think?" Chris said as he sat down on a bus stop bench. 

Jill gave a small shrug and sat down next to her husband. "A good 2 hours I'm guessing what do you think Carlos?" Jill asked. 

"Well I'm not sure really but my guess is as good as yours Jill" Carlos said as he tapped his assault rifle on his shoulder in the classic RE manor. 

Chris gave an unsatisfied sigh and looked up and down the barren street. Except for that pack of Cerebus nothing had really came after them. This job was getting mighty boring fast. Chris couldn't help but wonder if the other tyrants where already taken down and that he had missed out on all the action. 

"Well I guess this really is no place to rest. I really don't want this but every one lets move out again" Chris said as he slowly pulled himself to his feet. 

Chris help Jill to her feet then readied his shotgun and began his seeming useless trip onwards. It was dark out now and it was almost a miracle that the power worked and that the street lamps where on. The team marched onward taking a right just to get off the street they had been traveling for sometime. Still nothing… Nothing at all…  

"Chris are you there? Attention Chris Redfield do you copy?! Over" the radio said then faded into the crackle of static. 

Chris froze a bit shocked but reached for the radio none the less. "This is Chris.. and I do copy over" Chris said. 

"Chris it's good to hear you are alive but I doubted that you would go and get yourself killed… By the way its me David Trapp… I got a friend here that drug me and John here. So if you will tell us where you are I'll be more then happy to show up… Over" David voice echoed over the radio. 

Chris smirked then looked up at the street signs. "Well me and the team are on the corner of Central and 2 ½ street… Errr… Over" Chris said. 

Static rung for a few moment and Chris smiled at Carlos and Jill. "David and John are on their way" Chris said calmly as if it didn't really matter but in truth it mattered a lot. 

"The more the merrier I guess I'm glad they found us.. I was beginning to wonder what happened to them" Jill remarked.  

Carlos nodded his agreement then looked at Chris. "How are they coming over?" Carlos asked. 

Chris shrugged but Carlos question was answered as the sound of a helicopter drew closer. Chris paused wishing he had a flare or something so the chopper could find them faster but once he saw the search light on the nose of the chopper, he knew his friends would not have too difficult of a time finding him. The chopper swept the area with its search light for a moment before the bright beam fell upon the team then slowly landed in the middle of the street. 

A small team of four people jumped out into the darkness before the helicopter lifted off again. Even in the dim light the street lamps provided Chris recognized the four people as they slowly made their way towards him and Jill. 

"Hello David and what are you guys doing here…? If I may ask" Chris said smoothly

David smiled then motioned to Billy Coen who was standing to his right. "Well it was Billy here that retrieved me and John from our other mission and Rebecca was just not the one to stay around if Billy is coming" David quickly explained. 

Chris nods believing the story for the most part. David team was pretty well geared with Kevlar vest and assault weapons of all sorts. Basically each of them was just as ready for battle as Chris and his team. 

"Well welcome back to the team guys…" Chris said.

David took out his mine thrower that he had seemed fond off since the Mortalus mission. Chris turned and looked down the dimly lit streets wondering if his sister's team was wondering around aimlessly like he appeared to be doing. David motioned the team onward with a silent command and the two teams now merged into one moved onwards down the street ready for anything.

Chris let David take charge not wanting to mess with David's air of leadership that he seemed to have. The team got into a sloppy marching order with David in front and Rebecca taking up the rear. Chris slid into place next to Jill with Carlos flanking him. David halted the team for a moment to take out his high powered flash light and let the beam of light cut through the darkness and into parts of the corners of the streets that the street lamps did not touch. 

"Lets go" David said his air of leadership making every one follow his command.

The team marched forward once more with David's flash light leading the way. Silence was golden as the team moved and the only noise that was ever made was of their gear rattling against itself. A small wind picked up and it carried a chill with it that made a few people shutter. Every one kept up the silent march but the sudden echo of one word took every one by surprise. 

"Starssssss" It seemed to hiss.

Jill froze and gave Chris a fearful look. Carlos took a sharp breath from behind Chris and at that moment Chris remembered the horrible stories both Carlos and Jill had told them about their adventure in the dieing city of Raccoon. David scanned the area with his torch but the light shined on nothing that could have made a noise like that. The team raised there weapons ready for action if any action was going to come. 

At that moment a loud thud echoed. David spun around his light falling over the monster that still haunted Jill and Carlos's dreams. Nemesis was here…. 


	6. Option 2 : Time to fight

**Still Dusk: Option 2:  fight the monster…**

Ark opened fire with his shot gun before any more of a decision could be made. It was clear now they should fight the monster. The beast lurched at the car and every one scattered. The car was history as the worm dove straight through it and back into the ground once more. 

"Is every one alright?!" Leon yelled but was cut off by the violent shake the earth made as the creature resurfaced.

Every one opened fire upon the beast but it seemed to have little effect. Not that the team cared the bullets that did effect the beast dug deep into the creatures hide leaving small holes that blood openly gushed through. The beast growled in frustration because the team was too spread apart for the monster to get them all in one shot. Another bullet pierced the worm's tough skin before the monster finally choice its target. 

With a mighty roar the beast dove for the closest target Claire. Claire was quick on her feet as the worm came rushing towards her, she quickly rolled aside as the monster made a huge hole where she has been standing not more then a few seconds ago. The road cracked under the worm's strength and soon a rift in the road separated the teams by a few feet. 

"Claire Catch!" Ark yelled as he threw his grenade launcher over the mighty rift towards Claire. 

Claire froze for a moment then ran towards the launcher and picked it up. The ground gave another violent shake and the worm appeared on the left side of the rift where Leon, Barry and Ark resided. Many rounds of gun fire filled the air once more directed at the beast. The worm quickly choice a new target and rush towards Leon. Leon nimbly dodged aside of the monster's attack with out hesitation. The creature slammed into the road way cracking it more and collapsing 2 near by houses…. But at this point the street no longer even looked close to the suburban street it started, it appeared more like the battle field it was with each of the worm's massive dives.  

The worm had no intention of giving up either did the team frankly. But the battle seemed to become a timed task. 1. The worm would surface 2. The team would pump it full of lead 3. Then the beast would choose a target and fail to get that said target and end up back under ground. This cycle repeated for about 5 minutes before the worm finally got that its attacks was just not working. A new attack plan was needed. 

The worm quickly resurfaced wiggling its whole 80 foot body onto what was left of the street. After curling up into a classic cobra like stance and also getting its self riddled with bullets it raised its tail and bashed the end of the tail hard to the ground. The tail hitting the ground sounded like lightning but felt like an earthquake. 

The ground quaked sending every one off balance and soon every one found themselves on a collision course onto the ground. Leon was the first on the ground but the other dropped just as fast as the worm continued to beat its massive tail upon the ground. The pounding only lasted for a few seconds but by the time it was over the street rift had almost doubled in size. Now the distance between the two rifts was at least 6 feet. Once the beast stopped it beating it scanned over its prone targets. 

Claire was on the top of the list for able targets mostly for the fact that she was all alone on one side of the huge rift, and with a quick growl the worm went after the young biker chick. Claire knew it was coming for her as soon as the beast saw her on the other side of the rift. Seeing that she did not have much time Claire quickly scrabbled to her feet and grabbed for the grenade launcher that Ark had tossed her. The worm quickly closed the gap between its self and the female Redfield. Claire had very little time to aim the grenade launcher before the worm was right there leering down upon her. 

Seconds now dripped away into minutes and for Claire every thing seemed to take an lifetime. The worm advanced and was just a few feet away when the grenade launcher fired with a direct hit into the beast face. The force at the point blank shot was enough to blow Claire back into a parked car in a drive way over 5 feet away. The force of the impact instantly KOed the younger Redfield and she fell lifeless next to the vehicle.

"CLAIRE!!!!!" Leon shouted over the painful cry of the severely injured worm. 

The worm tossed around in a pitiful attempt to make the pain go way. Leon pulled himself away from Claire to look at the batter beast. Rage quickly infused Leon's soul and he raised his magnum and began fire with almost pin point marksmanship. The worm howled with pain with each shot. Leon's gun gave the dull click of a used clip as the worm crashed into one of the few remaining houses causing debris to fall every where. Even onto the car that Claire was KOed by. With one final lurch of it body the whole house collapsed upon the worm leaving nothing but a thick cloud of dust in the air. 

It took a few minutes for the dust to clear but it was clear the worm was dead but the car Claire had been knocked out by was now in the rubble of the huge house. Leon heart gave him a painful jerk into reality and he slowly lowered his gun standing in awe of the wreckage before him. 

"No… Claire…" Leon whispered. 

Ark and Barry didn't say a word both where just shocked by the advents that has occurred within the last 7 minutes. Ark looked over at Leon then suddenly walked to his side. 

"Leon…?" Ark called. 

Leon gave a lurch forward but Ark quickly grabbed the back of his shirt forcing him to come to a stop. Leon struggled for a while before he just broke down and collapsed to his knees unable to believe that Claire was under that wreckage. 

"Don't you think it would be wise to call in?!" Barry said braking the silence that had started. 

"Yes we should… Chris should know" Ark said.

Barry gave a nod as Ark pulled out the radio and switched it on. Leon slowly got to his feet just as static fill the air as the only other noise except for the party's heavy breathing. 

"Chris Redfield are you there?!" Ark managed to say without his voice braking. 

Silence…

"Chris seriously are you there?!" Ark said his voice becoming slightly higher in tone. 

Static but still silence… 

"Is any one there at all?!" Ark plead into the radio. 

No response. None at all… Ark growled in frustration and clipped the radio back onto his belt. Leon looked over at his long time friend then turned back and stared at the ground. 

"It must have broken in the fall we took…We should just go try to find them.." Leon whispered.

Ark let out a long sigh and looked over at Barry. "We don't have too many options I think we should just try and go find the others.. We really have nothing to lose" Ark said in a somber voice. 

Barry rubbed his bread then nodded to Ark. "Yeah that is our best option at the moment… But Leon do you think you can handle it?" Barry asked. 

Leon turned giving Barry a hard glare. "What do you think…? I just lost the girl I loved. But I'm going to come anyways because I want to be the one to tell Chris" Leon said then slowly rose to his feet. 

Barry gave an understanding nod, and looked up at the darkening sky… It would be completely dark in a few minutes because the sun was setting casting a dying glow upon the runes of the house. Ark help Leon to his feet and the trio took off down the street not looking back just as darkness set in… 

Chris paused and stared forward as a feeling of dread washed over him. Chris turned and looked down the street getting a weird look from both his wife and his friend. Chris shook his head even though the feeling remained. 

"Something wrong Chris?" Jill asked concerned about her husband. 

Chris turned and looked Jill then slowly shrugged. "I don't know I just got this really bad feeling like something just when terribly wrong…" Chris said. 

"Something did go wrong… All this humidity is really messing up our hair-dos man" Carlos said with a small smirk.

Chris smiled and ran his hand through his hair. Carlos did have a point the humidity was doing a number on his hair. Jill rolled her eyes but also smiled.

"Yeah…" Chris said that horrible feeling still swelling in the pit of his gut…


	7. Option 1 : Old enemy

**Thought I'd update Still Dusk well I was updating Dying Hope… I hope you like the next chapter of both options **

**ATTENTION AUTHORS!!! I'm in charged of the Fan Fiction and Fan Art section of REbiohazard.com and I'm looking for a few authors willing to have there fan fictions posted on the site. All credit will be given and you e-mail will be given so people can submit reviews to you because your fics are so great!! Any Questions or yeah wanna get it posted there Please contact me at Kad@REbiohazard.com. Thank you for your time.**

**Resident Evil : Still Dusk**

Option 1: Getting back into the car and driving off… 

Nemesis was there standing there in all its glory. Carlos opened fire first and a spray of bullets fell near and on the monstrosity. Nemesis roared and coiled it arm then thrust it forward with 2 slimy reddish tentacles pop out and at the team. Chris's shotgun booming blast filled the air followed by the distinct fire of various other firearms. The tentacles shot reeled out of Nemesis's hand and wrapped themselves around the flash light David was holding. With a jerk of its hand the flash light reeled away from David and was tossed a block or so away with one swift moment. 

"All out fire strike team! I don't want that thing stand much longer!" David yelled but was quickly drowned out by the roar of gun fire. 

The Nemesis advance forward not seeming to be fazed by the gun fire that pelted its body. It just kept taking the hits. Only one perfectly aimed shot from David's mine thrower exploding in the right place was the only evidence that the creature could be hurt by the way the monster twitched after the mine exploded. 

Within seconds Nemesis was right up in the team's face and moving in with a devastating punch to the closest target. The closest target just happened to be Chris. The force of the punch knocked Chris off his feet and sent him flying back into Billy. Nemesis turned, cleaved the next person in line that happened to be David. Nemesis left hooked David then took a step back drawing forth the rocket launcher embedded on its shoulder. David fell to the ground but not with out firing a mine into Nemesis' right shoulder. 

"Fall back and split up team!" Chris ordered as he got to his feet. 

With the Nemesis' rocket launcher a new threat, falling back seemed like a good idea.  Every one sorta when their own direction as they fell back taking cover behind buildings and darting into ally ways. The first rocket from the monster's launcher didn't really go any where it crashed into the street where most of the team had stood a few seconds before. The mine that had been implanted on Nemesis shoulder exploded causing the creature to gain more rage then damage. 

With a mighty bellow Nemesis leaned down and bull-rushed John and Billy who where hiding within an ally with Carlos. Nemesis used the momentum of his charge attack to deliver a punch even Wesker would be envious of to Billy. Billy reeled back and collapsed to the ground with out movement. Carlos took a step back and began to open fire with his assault rifle at almost point blank range to revenge his fallen comrade. 

Assault rifle bullets filled the air and most of them ended up in Nemesis' thick hide. Nemesis took a step back and in an attempt to counter Carlos' onslaught he sent at tentacle straight at Carlos. Carlos dodged aside as the tentacle missed him by mere inches. 

Chris knew the team was in trouble so he stepped out of his cover and unloaded on Nemesis. Jill and David got the idea and also stepped out their cover to assist Chris. John and Rebecca where also unloading on the Nemesis but still they stayed low and in partial cover.

Nemesis didn't really like that fact he was being bombarded with bullets but on the bright side its enemies where now out in the open. With a quick turn Nemesis grabbed its rocket launcher and took aim at Chris, Jill, and David. The rocket fired at the trio with each of them diving out of the way and hitting the pavement hard. Lucky for the team the rocket didn't hit any one. Unfortunately the rocket did hit something, the rocket crashed into one of the 2 three story building on the block causing massive damage to the structure.

The building slowly started to collapse in on itself as every one hurried for a new source or cover. Nemesis took quick advantage of the chaos and fired two more rockets that ended up hitting the collapsing build and the building right next to it. After being hit with two rockets the building lost all hopes of staying in one piece and collapsed making wreckage fly every where and on top of that a massive fire started. 

David could barely see his right hand much less the rest of the team in the smoke and dust. "Sound off! Who is alive!" David yelled wanting to know if there had been any casualties.

"Carlos here! Still alive David" Carlos called from somewhere to David's left.

"Me and Jill are still in this fight" Chris called out.

"Rebecca here but I'm running out of ammo" Rebecca yelled.

"Don't count me out! John here I got Billy… But he is pretty ruffed up Becca do you think you could get over here" John called.

"Starrrssssss" Nemesis cried out before another rocket flew blindly towards the team that ended up hitting another less taller building. 

The bright flash the rocket made after it's launched shown through the thick fog of smoke and dust making a little easier to fire at nemesis. But it only lasted for a second before it was gone. Chris's shotgun rejoined the fight and fire in the general direction Nemesis was. 

"David we have to get out of the smoke it could cause lots of damage to our health making us easier targets for that thing" Rebecca called out. 

David knew Rebecca had a great point. "Alright you heard her team Retreat NOW!" David quickly ordered. 

Every one slowly fell back from there positions leaving Nemesis to wander around in the dust and smoke. David was the first one out of the cloud closely followed by Rebecca then Chris and Jill, Carlos was next then last was John dragging a pretty beat up Billy. As soon as Rebecca saw Billy beaten up she rushed to his side to administer her field medic skills. Chris kept his shotgun trained on the fog for extra safety. 

"Hello you guys there or what?! Chris?! Jill?! Carlos?!" A voice echoed over the radio.

Chris paused and slowly lowered his shotgun to pick up the radio that was buzzing on his belt. "Yeah we are here… Who is this?!" Chris asked. 

"Chris ol' buddy ol' pal! You're alive… Do you know you almost gave your sister a heart attack because you where not responding… Any ways this is Ark! What you guys up to…?" Ark said in a cheery fashion.

David arched his eyebrow at Chris. "Is that top detective Ark Thompson?" David asked a little concerned for Ark's mental health. 

Chris slowly nodded to a very surprised David Trapp then responded to Ark. "Well I don't know what is going on… We where fight this monster then we retreated and the monster seems to have disappeared" Chris said keeping his eye on the settling dust.

"Oh did you hear the explosions?" Ark asked. 

Chris sighed. "We where in them…" Chris said in a slightly monotone voice.

"Ah so you're the team that blew up half a city block we are near your area… Claire made us come over there, threatening Leon's manhood if he didn't get over here" Ark said then there was static followed by Claire's yelling and Ark chuckling. "And now she is after my man hood"

Chris paused and smiled slightly. "Ark it would be in your best interest to give the radio to Claire" Chris said knowing his sister. 

"Righty- O Mr. STARS" Ark said

There was a slight silence on the radio before Claire's voice sounded clear on the other side of the radio. "Chris are you okay is every one okay?" Claire said as she started to bombard Chris with questions. 

"Yes Claire I'm alright… And for the most part every one is okay except for Billy Coen he got a bad punch from the monster but Rebecca is helping him now" Chris said.

"Billy.. Rebecca..? When did they join your team?!" Claire asked as her game of 20 questions kept going. 

"A while ago… But how is your team Claire?" Chris asked. 

"We are all fine. Leon hotwired a police car and we are headed to meet up with you.. We ran into this huge worm but we got away in the car" Claire said calmly. 

"Leon can Hotwire?!" Chris asked slightly alarmed.

"Yeah it was kinda shocking for me too Bro! We'll be there in a few seconds" Claire explained. 

Claire was right at that moment a blue and white police car rounded the corner and drove up to the group. Claire was the first one out of the car followed by Leon then Ark and last Barry. 

"Leon do you know your girl friend is very scary chick?" Ark asked Leon.

Leon looked back at Ark. "You ain't seen nothing in tell you seen her after she has just woke up" Leon said.

Claire shot Leon a venomous look then turned and looked at her brother. Leon gave Claire a sheepish smiled. Chris just shook his head and let out a long sigh. 

"Now Now Children.. Be nice don't make me have to turn this mission around and bring you guys back home" Ark said. 

Leon looked at Ark. "You wish…" Leon said in a childish tone. 

"Ahem!" David said. 

Every one attention turned to Mr. Trapp. David waited for a few seconds and made sure he had every one attention before he even began to think about what to day to the immature team. 

"We do have a mission to do…" David said at last. 

Ark smirked. "Oh yeah! That's right… My bad!" 

David gave Ark a look of disapproval then sighed and looked at John. "He is worst then you ever where" David said.

John shrugged. "Well I guess there is just a point we all grow up and Ark just can't find his manhood yet I guess Claire really did take it away" John said.

Ark twitched. "Ouch…. Claire you would never harm you're good pal Ark now would you?!" Ark asked.

"Leon how long have you known this joker?" Claire asked and looked at Leon.

Leon paused then shrugged. "Since I was ten I think" Leon said

"Umm well Ark I'm not sure depends if you are man enough not to run away" Claire said as she folded her arms.

Ark arched an eyebrow. "What is it beat up on Ark day? What did I do?!" Ark asked.

"You opened your mouth pal… Now I'm saying this purely as your best friend. Ark Shut up" Leon said at last as the group enjoyed their time together…

It was quiet amazing how they actually survived there first encounter with the Nemesis' proto-type. Wesker was a bit impressed as he watched the BOW retreat from the destroyed city block. Chris and his team must have done some considerable damage to the BOW to have it retreat like this. Wesker looked towards his partner. 

"Shall we just kill it now?" Wesker asked.

Birkin arched an eyebrow. "I though you wanted a challenge Wesker…?" Birkin asked. 

Wesker slowly nodded and watched the Bio-Organic Weapon walk off to recollect its self. "Yes Birkin... Yes I do. We will wait in tell its back to full fighting power then I will show it fear." Wesker said with a small grin before he hopped down from the building he was on to find something to do well he waited for Umbrella's most powerful tyrant to recharge. 


	8. Option 2 : New Friend

**ATTENTION AUTHORS!!! I'm in charged of the Fan Fiction and Fan Art section of REbiohazard.com and I'm looking for a few authors willing to have there fan fictions posted on the site. All credit will be given and you e-mail will be given so people can submit reviews to you because your fics are so great!! Any Questions or yeah wanna get it posted there Please contact me at Kad@REbiohazard.com. Thank you for your time.**

**Resident Evil : Still Dusk**

Option 2:  fight the monster… 

Steve had seen the whole fight but had neglected to help thinking that the team could handle the worm on there own… He was right but the fight had cost the team more then they bargained for. Once Steve saw Claire go down his heart had given the same painful lurch Leon's did. Steve would have stepped in at that moment but Ada had stopped him pointing out the fact that there was nothing he could do from that point forward… The battle had been won thanks to Claire point blank attack straight into the monster's face. So the tormented youth waited in the shadows with his unfazed partner for the others to leave…  

"Ada do you think if she is dead… that we will turn her into a ghost" Steve asked his feeling for Claire making his heart softer by the moment. 

Ada turned and arched an eyebrow at her teenage partner. "Yes… You know Mr. Trent wants as many ghosts as he can get" Ada said still eyeing Steve. 

Steve nodded and took a deep breath collecting his emotions. He dug his hands deep into his trench coat and stared at the pile of wreckage before him. Ada walked over to the wreck and started to dig looking for the worm and the young Ms. Redfield's body.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me move this stuff…?" Ada asked.

Steve nodded and then bent down to help Ada move the debris. Moving the wreckage was really no problem for either of them. The wreckage was pretty heavy but with them both working at it and having super human powers they quickly found what they where looking for among the wreckage sheltered under a massive piece of a support beam for the house.   

Ada drug the lifeless body of Claire Redfield out of the wreckage before returning to it to get the DNA sampling she needed from the worm. Steve watched Ada approach the worm and inject a long needle into the fleshy hide of the huge beast, before he knelt down next to Claire to check for vitals. 

"Well?" Ada asked as she placed a needle full of green liquid into a special pocket in her trench coat.

Steve looked at Ada then stood up. "She is alive, Ms Wong" Steve said in his normal monotone voice.

Ada arched an eyebrow at Steve then knelt down and indeed Claire was still alive just unconscious. Ada slowly rose to her feet and looked Steve straight in the eye knowing that he still had feeling for this girl. Steve stared straight back but the anxious in his eyes was showing. 

"Well we have to get her to safety.. I trust you can do that… I'm going after her team" Ada said and turned starting to walk off down the broken street. 

Steve blinked for a minute staring after Ada before he knelt down and picked Claire up in his arms. "Thanks Ada... You're a real friend," Steve said then turned and walked off down the street to go find shelter for him and the girl he loved. 

Ada had been searching for Leon and his team for the past 15 minutes before he finally found them. Barry was leading the group with Ark and Leon following. Leon didn't look to good at all. He walked slower then the other and had this look of not caring about any thing any more. Ada slowly followed then in the shadows for a couple of blocks before she decided stalking them in the shadows would not help any one any. 

"Leon…?" Ada said as she walked up behind the ground.

For a split second no one moved then the three remaining members of the once 4 member team slowly turned around to look at Ada. Leon took a second as if trying to recall who Ada was before he gave her a look Ada couldn't place with any emotion. Ark got a joyful grin on his face and Ada remembered that he was known for his boyish behavior but there were times he could just turn dead serious. Ada after all had a file on every one in the team. 

"Well can I help you Ms… Geez it's right on the tip of my tongue" Ark said thinking.

Ada raised an eyebrow. "Ada… Ada Wong… But you may call me Ms. Wong" Ada said.

Ark blinked then smirked. "You sound like my old 3 grade school teacher.. But any ways is there something I can do for you Ms. Wong?" Ark asked.

"Yes you can act your age Mr. Thompson" Ada snapped.

Ark face faulted and then turned silent. Barry arched an eyebrow and Ada noticed the sudden distrust in his eyes. Leon looked towards Ark then straightened himself up.

"Why are you here and where is Steve" Leon asked.

Ada paused, she had to give Officer Kennedy some credit to recognize that something was up. Ada knew that she could turn Leon whole attitude around if she just told him the truth about his girl friend. Claire Redfield was alive… But could she tell Leon…? Or had Claire already gotten her life-time membership to the Ghosts…? What was Claire's condition and would telling Leon only be raising false hopes with in the rookie cop? Or did she still have feeling for Leon that made Ada not want to tell the truth?

Ada took a deep breath then looked at Leon. "I don't know what happened to Steve, but I saw what happened to Claire Leon… and I want to help you're team. You don't know what is out there… but I do… and I just don't want any more people killed" Ada said. 

Leon seemed a bit taken back but what Ada had just said. He slowly looked back at the rest of his team who had the same almost shock expressions on their faces. Leon nodded to Ada and let out a sigh. 

"Thank you Ada… Your help is welcome" Leon said.

Ada nodded back in a business like manor. "Thank you Leon" She said almost at a whisper. 

Ark shrugged. "What ever… Lets go find Chris and the others" Ark said.

At the mention of Chris's name Leon twitched slightly with discomfort. Chris was the only one besides himself that really cared for Claire… Or so Leon thought. And it would be hard to tell Chris that he had just lost the last of his family in a building collapse. Leon was almost dreading the moment that he had to tell Chris but still Leon wanted to be the one to tell the elder Redfield about his sister. 

"Well lets go… Chris deserves to know" Barry said and then started walking the way they where heading before. 

Leon nodded and then grabbed Ark as if he where a child and headed off after Barry. Ada watched the group for a second before she too followed the others. Ark struggled for a moment out of Leon's grasp and then trotted at Leon side.

"So what do you think our chances are that we find them with the radio out?" Ark pondered.

Leon shrugged not in the mood to really estimate the odds. "I really don't know Ark but if you have a sudden brilliant idea to find them, be sure to tell us" Leon said in a monotone voice   

Ada paused and then realized that Leon was acting the same way Steve usually does… Ada could not believe it, but it was true in the way Leon held himself and his own actions. Even Leon's voice had the same monotone ring that Steve's had. 

"Geez Leon cheer up why don't you… I'm your friend you don't have to get snappy with me" Ark retorted. 

Leon sighed and looked at Ark and just shook his head uncaring at the moment as the continued down the street to find Chris and the others…

It had been a while since that bad feeling had gone away but it still sorta left a bad aftertaste. In other terms, Chris just wasn't feeling well. He had a horrible headache and his stomach kept turning. Chris sighed and wiped the sweat from his fevered forehead hoping that the symptoms would just go away.

"Chris is every thing alright?" Jill asked knowing there was something wrong with her new husband. 

"I just feel a bit under the weather… Nothing to be concerned about" Chris said trying not to arouse suspicion. 

Jill raised her eyebrow and then reached out and felt Chris's forehead. "Chris you're burning up!" Jill incurred. 

Chris shrugged. "I'm fine really" Chris said.

Carlos arched an eyebrow. "Well if Chris is not doing well we should rest" Carlos said in a matter of fact tone. 

Jill nodded in agreement. "Yeah that would be a good idea. Come on dear" Jill said as she grabbed Chris's arm. 

Chris paused and shook his head. "I'm fine really" Chris said.

Jill shook her head. "No Chris you are not! Come on Carlos lets go find a secure area so we can rest for a while" Jill said as if she was a mother and the topic was closed for discussion. 

Chris let out a sigh knowing he could not fight against Jill. Carlos gave Jill a nodded and started walking for the more residential area's of the city. Jill followed Carlos but remained at Chris's side. Chris knew he was not well but was his illness now interfering with the mission…? Chris shook his head knowing he was not going to fight the other's good intentions. 

Carlos didn't really seem to have a problem braking into a house and did it without so much as a second thought. The house Carlos choice was quite nice; it was nicely well kept and seemed to be just the right size, plus the electricity was working. Carlos did a quick scouting of the place before he declared it BOW and Zombie free. Once in side Chris was forced onto a couch for some much needed rest well with Jill watching over him. Carlos never to be the one to miss out on a good meal helped himself to the fridge.

As soon as Chris laid down he realized just how sick he felt and how tried his body was. It took only about 4 minutes of laying down before Chris fell into a deep sleep. Suddenly Chris was no longer in Fridley any more but a huge forest. Chris spun around have no clue where he was but this ominous feeling of being watched. Suddenly a movement in the shadows catches Chris's eye. Chris instinctively reaches for his gun but finds he is disarmed of his weapons. Not even a combat knife for some security. Chris cautiously takes a step back putting up his fist for some small protection. 

"No need to fear Master. I will make sure no harm comes to you" A voice echoed not in the forest but Chris's mind. 

"Who's there!?" Chris yelled.

"I am Master…" The voice echoed inside Chris's mind.

Suddenly out of the shadows the huge white wolf stepped forth walking peacefully towards Chris. Its red eyes didn't hold anger but a since of peace that someone could spend years contemplating. Chris paused recognizing the wolf then shook his head.

"What the…" Chris mumbled as he stared at the wolf.

"Master you seem confused. Is there anything I can do to help you through your confused state?" The voice said calmly. 

Chris started at the wolf for a second before putting two and two together. "You can talk?!" Chris asked. 

"Yes Master I can… How else could I talk to you?" The wolf's voice echoed inside Chris's mind. 

"I don't know but I've never meet a dog that could use telepathy" Chris said still slightly spooked.

"Telepathy is how I control my pack Master I have to have it… Plus how else could I speak to you in your dreams?" The wolf asked tilting its head slightly.

Chris shook his head. "I must be really sick… There is no such thing as a talking wolf" Chris said as he begun to pace slightly. 

"Master if Zombie's can be real so can I… There is no need to be so confused Master" The wolf said then stretched and laid down before Chris. 

Chris sighed deciding to just go along with it. "Okay then why are you here?" Chris asked.

The wolf gave him a funny look the replied. "Lioness is coming with her pack.. But do not fear I will make sure no harms comes to you or your mate but you still must be ready to fight Master.. Draco knows you're here and it will not be long before he strikes and when he does strike I alone will not be able to stop his power" the wolf answered. 

Chris blinked. "Why are you helping me?" Chris asked. 

The wolf slowly got to its feet then walked towards Chris and sat down in front of him. "Because you are Master and that is why!" The wolf said sternly.

Chris stood there for a second before he could think of a logical response to the wolf's statement. "Why am I Master?" Chris asked.

 The wolf gave Chris an uncertain look then turned. "You are Master because your fate deemed to worthy to become Master! And I Sirius do not question such fate. I must go now Lioness is coming… Remember watch yourself Master" The wolf named Sirius said before it turned and disappeared into the dark forest once more as Chris's dream faded into his normal dream of him being the captain of the a branch of STARS… 


	9. Option 1 : Around the city

((My lazyness is only thing that has kept me form posting Granted I doubt there where any people who really wanted to read the rest well here is Option 1 Option 2 will follow shortly followed by the rest of the chapters Enjoy and Read and Review))

Option 1: Getting back into the car and driving off… (Chapter 3)

The radio going off sorta startled every one after Ark had been bashed on by almost every one in the team. The radio gave off a faint humming sound before Ark got a firm grip on it and clicked it on.

"Can I take your order?" Ark said into the radio with a quick smile.

"Thompson is that you?! Knock it off! I just got an urgent report that there our some people still trapped in the city Thompson! Around the apartment complex at the corner of 68 street and Able street. Now Thompson get off your fat ass and rescue who is ever there… Over and out" The radio said then was silenced by the sound of static.

"Errr yes sir… So any one brave enough to come with me?" Ark said into the radio then turned it off and clipped it onto his belt.

Leon shrugged but was more then willing to help his good friend Ark. "Sure I'll come. We can use our borrowed police curser" Leon said then looked over at the police car.

Claire let out a sigh. "I'm coming some one needs to bash Ark over the head every time his corny jokes get too corny" Claire said calmly folding her arms.

Ark looked around the group. "Any one else care to join me? Or am I truly that annoying…?" Ark asked the rest of the group.

The group gave each other an uneasy look before, Billy gave a light moan and slowly started to move. Rebecca jumped up to help her fallen friend.

"Billy are you alright?!" Rebecca said in almost a frantic tone.

Billy slowly moved himself to a more comfortable position and rubs his head. "Not so loud Becca. I feel like I got run over by a bus and my head was split open" Billy moaned.

Rebecca gave Billy a warm smile and reached into her medical bag. "Here take two of these and the pain will go away in about fifteen minutes." Rebecca said in a slightly more cheerful tone.

Billy slowly took the pills from Rebecca's hand and swallowed them without a second thought to it. Ark leaned on the police car, pondering for a second, before he turned and looked at Leon and Claire.

"I think we'll be just fine with out the rest of them shall we go?" Ark asked.

Leon nodded in agreement then slowly got into the car. "Lets go" Leon said.

Claire smiled slightly. "Bye Chris we are leaving now and don't stay up too late!" Claire said then slid into the passenger side of the police car.

Ark smirked then also got into the car well every one else was distracted by Billy's awakening. Leon slowly pulled the car into reverse then spun the car around taking off for 68 and Able Street. Chris paused as he came to the realization that the police car was leaving and stared after it cursing lightly to himself for not paying more attention.

Claire paused and looked back at Ark. "Do we even know were 68 and Able Street is?" Claire asked.

Ark blinked thinking for a second then reached into his jacket and took out a map "Lets see… 68 and Able… Err found it but where are we?" Ark asked.

Claire spun around in her seat. "You had a map this whole time?!" Claire demanded to know as Ark kept searching the map.

"Well of course… You just never asked if I had one before. So Leon what street are we on?" Ark asked.

Claire rolled her eyes and sunk into her seat. Leon drove slightly slower then informed Leon that they where on Franklen Street by the corner of Eastwest. Ark nodded running his figure around the map a few times, before he found were they where and the quickest way to get to 68 and Able.

"Leon take a right up here at Elm" Ark said as he charted there course on the map.

Leon gave Ark a nod and then turned right on Elm. Ark began to ramble off direction and after driving for about 15 minutes they had finally reached 68 and Able Street. Leon parked the car in the front and every one got out.

"Well lets go" Ark said in the cheerful manor he was known for.

Leon and Claire nodded and walked towards the apartment complex. As they got up to the door Ark just simply walked in with Leon and Claire following him. The inside of the complex looked more like a hotel lobby then an apartment. It had a small bar to the left and a grand stair case that led to the second floor in the very center and a few chairs and a table with some playing cards laid across it.

"Hello any one here?" Ark called into the building only to have it echo off the walls.

Suddenly the sound of gunfire ripped through the air and a bullet hit right at the trio's feet. Combat instinct took over and the trio ducked for cover taking out there weapons as they got into cover.

Leon was the first to return fire to the gunman that happened to be at the top of the stairs. Leon fired a small 3 round burst at the stair case not exactly trying to hit any thing, just scare off the attacker mostly.

"JAMES you trigger happy moron.. Zombies don't speak!" A female voice came from stair case.

"Well they might be some of those Umbrella guys Kat!" Another male voice replied.

Ark looked at Leon from his cover. Ark shrugged then stood up from cover to see three young adults standing at the top of the stair case each of them armed. There was 1 female that wore a huge black jean jacket had a shotgun strapped to her back and a small pistol at her side and 2 males one with a white t-shirt and had a handgun the other boy wore base ball cap and held two Machine pistols in each of his hands.

"Umm we aren't from Umbrella in fact we are part of the Anti-Umbrella team" Ark said catching the attention of the three teens at the top of the stair case.

The female bashed the male with the Desert Eagle over the back of the head with her hand then looked towards Ark. "I figured so… Sorry about James's behavior… Geez must I watch you like a child" The female said then started to walk down the stairs with the two men following.

The second boy with the Ingrams snickered at the first boy's scowling from the female but remained silent other then that.

"Sorry Kat...." The male named James replied.

Leon and Claire slowly got out of there cover to greet the teens at the stairs. The female walked up to Ark then did a formal Japanese like bow and smiled warmly.

"Salutations I'm Cassie Gates. But call me Kat or else! The moron is James and the one to my right is AJ. Are you here to rescue us?" Kat asked and patted the shotgun she had slung over her back when she said or else.

Ark gave a nod and looked at Kat. "I'm Ark that is Leon, and our female is Claire. Where ya get the guns?" Ark asked.

AJ smirked. "My uncle owns the gun shop in this town I know where he keeps all of his spare keys for the shop" AJ said then holstered the two machine pistols that Claire recognized as Ingrams.

Ark blinked. "Oh"

Kat nodded. "How else do you expect we survived so long in this fiend infested city…? At least it's not as bad as in the Outbrake 3… There are Zombies all over the place. Not to mention Rival and Jewel Easter starts off with only a handgun… And it's a SWAT berretta for crying out" Kat said.

Claire arched her eyebrow. "Outbrake 3?" Claire pondered.

"Yeah Outbrake! It's only the best survival horror games out there! Outbrake Operation Gloria is the best though. It has the best characters in it Alanis Redford and Jack Burnson" Kat said as she went into depths about the game Outbrake.

AJ smirked. "Jack rules! He is the best character in the entire game!"

James rolled his eyes. "Jack sucks he got a horrible voice actor and he dies at the end!" James argued.

Ark shakes his head. "Wacker gets Jack by the end. He could still be alive for all we know. But He does need a better voice actor" Ark said at last.

Claire and Leon exchanged looks before Claire spook up. "You've played this game?"

Ark grins at Claire and nods. "Of course! As Kat said it's only the best survival horrors out in the market" Ark said.

Claire sighed. "Ark you should just shut up now before you lose any respect I ever have had for you"

Leon sighs. "We should get going… I don't want to run into the thing Chris and the others found that collapsed half a city block" Leon said deciding he was going to be putting an end to all this video game talk.

"Half a city block?! How did it do that?" AJ asked.

Leon looked towards AJ. "A rocket launcher but come on lets get you guys out of here" Leon said calmly.

Claire nodded in agreement with Leon. "Yeah come on you teens" Claire said.

Kat arched an eyebrow then shrugged. "I guess we should be getting along but how old are you guys any ways?" Kat asked.

Claire arched an eyebrow. "20 how old are you?" Claire asked.

"17.. 18 in a few weeks… Aren't you a little young for this team?" Kat said.

Claire shrugged. "I'm gifted for my age what can I say" Claire said with a small smirk.

Kat smiled back at Claire. "I guess so.. James lets go. The adults want us to get to safety" Kat said in a commanding tone over the two boys.

Ark shrugged then unclipped his radio from his belt quickly adjusting it to the different frequency. "Hey chief we got the civies how about you send a chopper over here to pick them up" Ark called into the radio.

"Thompson your blatant disrespect for your commanding officers is sickening and I for one am going to have a long discussion with you once you get back from your mission… Your chopper will be arriving at the drop off point in an hour I'm guessing you can get there Thompson. We'd be there sooner but we got a few problems Now keep those kids safe Thompson I'm counting on you" The radio bellowed at Ark.

Ark got a childish smirk on his face then re-clipped the radio to his belt. "Well they are coming. Come now children" Ark said.

James snorted. "I'm not a child… I'm 16 years old for crying out loud" James said.

Kat rolled her eyes at James's comment. "For a 16 year old you sure do act childish" Kat stated as the group exited the building.

James shot Kat a look that Kat ignored. AJ smirked at James who only seemed to get pissed off by the fact the other two teens that where with him had no trouble wounding his ego. Kat paused then turned back and looked at Ark then Leon.

"So what are you guys exactly?" Kat questioned.

Leon paused at the question then gave a half hearted shrug. "I guess you can just call us the good guys really" Leon said.

Kat nodded but kept up with the questions. "So how do you become a good guy?" Kat asked.

Leon paused at that question looking to his traveling companions to aid him with an answer. Ark gave a shrug and dug his hands deep into his pockets also thinking about how to word how he became a good guy. Claire on the other hand took the initiative and spook up.

"We survived an Umbrella disaster and have made it our goal in life to take down Umbrella… Or that is how my brother Chris puts it" Claire explained.

Kat nodded taking this information to heart. She also dug her hands into her over sized black jacket and stared at the ground thinking about the "good guys". James nudged her and she gave him a slight shrug then looked at AJ.

"So what are you all going to do once we get out of here?" AJ asked as Kat put him on the spot to say something.

James got a smirk on his face. "What I always do! Be an Gamer… This real life stuff is great and all but I prefer to do it in game" James said smugly.

Kat rolled her eyes then her gaze found Leon, Ark, and Claire. "Well?" She asked as if wanting to really want to hear what they had to say.

Ark smirked. "After this I'm going to go off to the ranch with Leon and Claire and do the cow boy thing" Ark said.

Leon arched and eyebrow at Ark then just smiled and shook his head before replying to AJ's question. "Well I'm not sure really I do have something in mind but my plans maybe ruined" Leon said honestly.

Claire shrugged. "Well I don't really have any plans mostly just be thankful for surviving this ordeal I guess" Claire said.

Kat nodded pleased with there answers before turning to AJ. "What about you AJ"

AJ paused for a moment thinking before he replied simply. "Go about my daily life" AJ said firmly.

Kat smirked then let out a sigh and continued to walk down the street still slightly deep in thought. Ark raised an eyebrow noticing the fact that Kat herself had not answered the question and he was growing ever curious about what was on the young girl's mind.

"What about you Kat" Ark asked.

Kat spun around on the heel of her boots and looked at Ark with a raised eyebrow. "Do you really wish to know?" Kat asked staring at Ark with a questioning gaze.

Ark nodded like a school boy and Kat smirk then spun back around her boots clicking on the cement. "I wanna join the "good guys"" Kat said firmly…


	10. Option 2 : Confustion in town

Option 2: fight the monster… (Chapter 3)

Steve Burnside stared in disbelief at the young woman before him. She had woken up a few minutes ago from her restless sleep and now she was staring curiously at the young Mr. Burnside with out a clue of who she was…

"Claire it's me Steve… Please tell me you remember" Steve said pleading with the girl in front of him who happened to be the equally young Claire Redfield.

Claire shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't remember you… But I'm also afraid I don't quite know who I am" Claire said in a soft tone of voice.

Steve let out a long sigh and shook his head. "Is there any thing you remember?" Steve asked.

Claire paused, thinking for a minute. "Nope not really.. I'm really sorry but am I sapposta know you?" Claire asked not even sure of her own name.

Steve stared at the ground for a second then looked back up at Claire. "You did know me.. But it's complicated" Steve admitted

Claire blinked a little unsure with this Steve fellow. "Where am I?" Claire decided to ask.

Steve let out another sigh then flopped to the ground. "We are in an office building… You were fighting Wyrm and you got a pretty bad blow to the head" Steve said removing his sunglasses and staring at the ground.

"Wyrm? What is that? And why was I fighting it?" Claire asked.

Steve kept his eyes on the floor. "Wyrm is one of Umbrella proto-type BOWs from the beast of war line.. Along with Sirius-265 and Lioness-584. BOWs are huge monsters that Umbrella makes and you were sent here to stop all the BOWs in this area to so that they don't oppose a threat to more civilians. You were also here to collect evidences of what Umbrella is doing" Steve said in a monotone voice.

"Monsters…? Sounds like some over exaggerated story" Claire said as she slid off the bench she was on to sit next to Steve.

"Well Monsters are real and this is not a story.. Oh god I wish it was a story but this is reality and there is nothing I can do about…" Steve said wanting to say more but held himself back.

Claire slowly nodded. "Well what happened to the Wyrm then?" Claire asked politely.

Steve smirked and nudged the grenade launcher that was not to far from him with his toe. "You hit the beast dead on in the face with that thing at point blank range but the explosion sent you flying and knocked you out" Steve explained.

Claire looked down at the grenade launcher then back at Steve. "I know how to use one of those things?" Claire asked a bit in disbelief.

Steve gave a small chuckle. "Yeah you're quiet skilled with that and most other weapons… But that I'm guessing is because of you're brother" Steve said.

Claire paused for a moment thinking about that fact that she had a brother. "Brother?" Claire mumbled almost more to herself then any thing else.

Steve blinked. "Yeah your brother Chris… Don't tell me you don't remember Chris?!" Steve said staring at Claire.

Claire froze searching every part of her mind before a small memory surfaced.

**Flash back**

_Claire sits in a darken room staring at the ceiling an ominous feeling that something bad has happened hangs over her head. She turns and looks at the phone as if accepting the bad news is coming soon. She brings her legs to her chest resting her head upon her knees waiting… She had been waiting for a long time it seems for this bad news to come. From out side the sounds of the neighborhood dogs echoes in the silent house and the faint sound of a car pulling up into the drive way of the house whispers through the walls. Claire slowly tries to get up but she is just too tired to move. The door opens from the kitchen and the sound of light foot steps echo in the creaking house. The foot steps grow louder in tell a young well built man stands in the doorway that leads to the kitchen._

_"Claire…?" Chris asks softly._

_"He gone isn't he…? He died in that police shoot out today…They said he was rushed to the hospital.. But he died didn't he Chris!" Claire asks in a harsh tone, shooting her brother a glare._

_Chris lets out a long sigh and stares at his sister. "Yes Claire dad died… The doctors couldn't save him he had too many wounds and he lost too much blood" Chris replied then stepped further into the room._

_Claire turned tears clouding her vision. "I knew he was going to die… He died just like mom died because the damn doctors couldn't do any thing" Claire yelled rocking herself back and forth._

_Chris nods to his sister then sits down on the couch next to her. "Claire please calm down… Every thing will be alright" Chris said trying to calm is distort sister._

_Claire suddenly jumps to her feet and glares at her brother tears streaming down her cheeks. "What do you mean it will be alright… Dad gone and your getting herded off to serve in the air force in a week.. Where am I going to go..? Who will be there for me?! Chris I don't want to be alone…" Claire said franticly._

_Chris slowly rose to his feet. "Our Aunt Emily will take you… She has is already working out the details as we speak. And Claire don't worry I'll always be here for you… No matter what! I promise you that" Chris replies then pulls his sister close to him and embraces her in a hug. "I promise and a Redfield always keeps there promises"_

**End Flashback**

Claire blinks filing the memory back into her mind where it came from. "Chris is my brother… and he made a promise and that's about all I remember" Claire said after a slight pause in her and Steve's conversation.

Steve arched an eyebrow. "A promise?" he asks numbly.

Claire nods. "Yeah he said he would always be there for me…" A small smile plays on Claire's face. "But here I am now and well I really wish he was here… Because frankly I have no clue who I am other then a small memory and what you have told me…" Claire said softly a few tears misting up her vision.

Steve paused for a moment then stared directly at Claire forcing a smile on his face. "Claire you still do not need to worry I'm here and I promise I'll help you get out of here and get over this amnesia. I have said this once and it sounded just as corny but Claire your knight in shining armor is here!" Steve said after a slight hesitation.

Claire looked up at Steve a warm smile appearing on her face. "Thank you Steve" Claire said before throwing her arms around him and giving him a friendly hug…

* * *

After the wolf had disappeared from his dreams Chris had gotten a pretty good nap, but like all good things in the land of Resident Evil his dream of captainhood was shattered by a violent shake and some one yelling his name.

"Chris get up!" Jill's voice soared over Chris's peaceful dream.

Chris slowly opened one eye to see Jill staring down at him with a worried look. Chris yawn and slowly got up coming to the realization of that he was not alone in the small living room. Ark, Leon, Barry, Carlos, some girl he knew but couldn't place a name to at the moment, and Jill were all filed into the small living room and had a very sadden looked to them.

"What did I miss…?" Chris asked still in a drowsy state of mind as he struggled to get to his feet.

Leon gave the others a look then slowly stepped forward. "Chris… This is going to be hard… Sit down please" Leon order.

Chris shook his head clear then sat down onto the couch coming to the realization that some one was missing from this party. "Where is Claire?" Chris asked.

Leon let out a heavy sigh. "Claire is in a better place now" Leon said.

Chris blinking taking a moment to actually realize fully what Leon was staying before he jumped to his feet and gave Leon a hateful glare. "Are you saying my Sister is dead?" Chris roared.

Leon just nodded his eyes forced on the floor. Chris blinked then sunk back into the couch as the full force of Claire being gone hit him. Chris shook his head in a small attempt to disbelieve but Chris knew Leon would never lie to him about something like this.

"How?" Chris asked his mouth suddenly getting quite dry.

Leon let out another long sigh then started to tell what happened. By the time Leon was done Chris was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands mumbling something no one could quiet understand. A distant howl echoed through the silence of the group.

"Chris…?" Jill asked flatly.

Chris shook his head then slowly looked at Jill. "Yeah know I always thought that we'd all take out Umbrella together and I guess I had become numb to the fact people actually do die that I really care about when battling Umbrella… But I will not let it happen again.. Mark my words" Chris said as he stood up and reached for his shotgun. "I'm going to help out Sirius" Chris said then pumped his shotgun and walk past the group.

Jill got up to follow Chris along with Barry but Chris was already out the door and taking off down the street. Jill watched her new husband a minute before she ran back inside and grabbed her weapon then took off after Chris to help him where ever he was headed. The other after the initial shock had worn off also took off after Chris weapons in hands.

Jill ran up to Chris's side. "Sirius? Who is Sirius?" Jill asked.

Chris looked at Jill. "You will see… I'm not even sure who he is myself" Chris admitted.

Jill slowly nodded hoping that Claire's death was not affecting Chris's judgment. Another loud mountain lion like cry called out from a few blocks away that made Chris go into an all out run. The other followed with out question and as they got closer to where ever Chris was going the sounds of a fierce battle filled the air.

"Sirius!" Chris called out

Chris suddenly rounded a corner to see before him a battle raging between a group of what appeared to be hellcat and Cerebus. In the middle of the battle war waged between the large white Sirius and a nimble leopard looking feline that Chris assumed was Lioness. As soon Chris arrived on the scene the battle was not really looking in favor of the Cerebus with the more nimble and well equipped hellcats running circles around the Cerebus, but with a booming blast from his shotgun Chris started to even the odds.

"Fire at the hellcats the Cerebus are on our side" Chris yelled to Jill as she joined the battle along with Barry.

Jill paused at Chris's request but fired at the cats sending one to its death after the first bullet left the chamber of her magnum. Barry also joined the fight firing at the fiendish cats and barely missing a few of the Cerebus in the process. Leon, Ark, and Ada join the fight by this time along with Carlos and they were also aiming mostly for the cats as the group advanced deeper into the fight.

Chris's shotgun seemed to put an end to any cat with in 6 feet of it as Chris ran deeper into the battle field to help out Sirius with his fight. Sirius really wasn't doing to well in the first place. Lioness didn't let him get close enough for an attack really and when Sirius did he mostly end up with a new deep claw mark embedded into his hide.

Sirius stood staring at his opponent more focused on his battle with Lioness then the world around him. Sure Sirius knew his pack was losing but the only thing that he cared about was putting an end to Lioness before she got to Master.

"Sirius you fool nothing will save you know" The telepathic Fe-9 purred.

Sirius shook off his pain. "Even if I die you will die with me Lioness you will not hurt Master!" Sirius growled telepathically.

Lioness seemed to be taken pleasure in Sirius oath. "I'll kill your new master just as I have killed your old Master Sirius. Can't you see I'm trying to help you…? We do not need humans Sirius give in to your urge and kill these humans" Lioness said ready to pounce.

"I would rather die then disobey my Master" Sirius said then rushed at Lioness.

The two t-virus infected animal rushed at each other. Lioness dodged Sirius's attack and then spun around pinning the wolf to the ground. Sirius twitched as Lioness extended her claw and stared to dig them deeper into Sirius's body. The wolf let out a small yelp. Suddenly a shotgun blast echoed and Lioness flew off Sirius and landed a few feet away bleeding profusely from her side. Sirius spun around come to the full realization that his Master and his pack was here.

"Master you shouldn't have come" Sirius said then turned back to Lioness.

"I have someone to avenge for so… Sorry for my recklessness but I couldn't just sit around. I'm guessing that is Lioness?" Chris said.

Sirius slowly nodded in an understanding manor. "We shall discuss it after this fight. But watch your self Master. Lioness wants you dead" Sirius said watching Lioness getting to her feet.

Lioness lowered her body glaring at Chris. "He is such a poor excuse for a Master Sirius. I thought you could do better" Lioness spat then lunged at Chris.

Chris let his shotgun do the talking and fired directly into the hellcat's chest. Lioness let out a painful hiss then collapsed to the ground. Sirius froze wondering if this was the last of the hellcat's 9 lives.

"Nice shot human… but your all going to die here… Draco knows… Draco knows" Lioness boomed inside Chris head before the feline's body went limp.

Sirius sniffed in Lioness direction before he then shook his head. "She does have a point Draco…. But at least she is out of her misery" Sirius said.

The last of the hellcats was quickly destroyed by a party of 4 Cerebus backing it into a corner and mauling it to death. Chris turned away from the gore as the Cerebus feasted on the remains of the hellcat. The other Cerebus just sorta lounged around recovering form the battle with the hellcats.

"Chris what is going on… Last time I was near a Cerebus it tried to bite my head off" Jill asked.

Sirius looked in Jill's direction. "Well I'm sorry if I was a tad aggressive when I first meet you but I didn't know if you where a threat or not" Sirius said in his normal telepathic way.

Jill jumped and looked around her. Chris chuckled slightly at Jill initial reaction to Sirius's speech. Jill shot Chris a glare that shut the elder Redfield up quiet fast.

"Your mate is an interesting female" Sirius said.

Chris looked at Sirius and nodded. "You have no idea" Chris said.

Jill looked at Chris then shook her head. "Do I dare ask where that voice is coming from?" Jill asked.

Chris pointed at his new wolf pal. "Him… Jill this is Sirius… Sirius Jill" Chris said in a formal kind of way.

Jill paused looking at the wolf then her husband then back at the wolf. Sirius sat down and stared right back at her as if it was quiet normal for a wolf to talk and have the abilities he had. By this time Barry and the others where slowly walking up to Chris and Jill.

"Your pack is quiet affective… But I have a feeling something is still wrong with it… Something happen to one of its members Master?" Sirius asked.

Chris felt a great pain searing in his gut then nodded holding back his emotions. "Yeah… My sister is gone…" Chris said quietly.

Sirius paused his ears folding back against his skull. "Your sibling is gone…?" Sirius asked.

Chris slowly nodded letting out a breath he had been holding in. "Yeah… I feel so guilty. I promised my dad right before he died that I'd always protect her and well I have failed…" Chris said looking towards his team.

Sirius nodded in an understanding manor again then looked towards the group his ears perking up. "Why do you have a Ghost with you?" Sirius asked.

Chris paused and looked towards the team. "A Ghost?" Chris asked.

Sirius nodded before getting up and trotting towards the team. Chris cast him a curious glance and then followed the wolf towards the group. Each of the members cast a nervous glance towards Sirius as he approached Ada.

"Ghost what business do you have with my Master's pack?" Sirius asked.

A few people twitched at Sirius's voice side there minds. Ada turned and looked at Sirius staring intensely at the wolf for a second before she folded her arms knowing her cover was blown.

"How do you know Sirius. I'm sapposta know about you not the other way around" Ada said calmly.

Sirius snorted. "I was there when you and your pack got dropped off and that blonde man that started to yell orders. I'm a good listener, though granted I stayed in the shadows" Sirius said calmly.

Ada paused then slowly nodded. "Alright what do you guys want to know" Ada started..


	11. Option 1 : Battle on the street

Option 1: Getting back into the car and driving off… (Chapter 4)

"Kat you want to join the anti-umbrella movement…? Are you sure?" Leon asked the young teenage girl.

Kat smiled. "Yeah I do… I passed high school already and I was planning on serving in the Air force for a while then getting a job as a STARS member once I got out of the service… STARS is as close to SWAT as I can get" Kat said.

James rolled his eyes. "Kat you're still living in a fantasy word. You'll never even begin to be Like Jewel or Alanis it's impossible" James said.

Kat let out a long sigh then looked at James with a hard glare. "At least I have will have a life after high school" Kat hissed.

James snorted then folded his arms. "I don't plan on living past the age of 21 so why do I need to plan" James said.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Such a morbid existence James… And I'll have you know I've always wanted to be a STARS member ever since I heard about the Raccoon STARS about 2 years ago" Kat explained.

Ark, Leon, and Claire stood in shock. How could Kat have known about the Raccoon STARS all the way here in Minnesota the news coverage couldn't have reached this far.

AJ sighed. "Well Raccoon has been blow off the face of this earth along with there STARS team. I just say you should be lucky you got out of there before every thing happened…" AJ said calmly.

Kat sighed. "You're most-likely right… Last I heard my Uncle died in the mansion accident… But I was never told how he died? But I know he went down fighting!" Kat said.

"Your Uncle? Who is your uncle?" Claire asked.

Kat paused and looked back at Claire. "Forest Speyer He was the sniper and explosive expert for the STARS Brovo team" Kat said.

Claire turned and looked at Leon. "Do you think my brother and Sister in-law would know Kat?" Claire asked in a whisper.

Leon paused for a moment. "It's a possibility but I think we should at least introduce Kat to our STARS because it sounds like Kat really wants to be a STARS member" Leon said.

Claire nodded walking up behind Ark. "Hey Ark can you give me your radio I want to talk to my brother" Claire said.

Ark picked up his radio and looked at Claire. "It's for trained professionals only!" Ark said with a smirk

Claire rolled her eyes. "Then that means you can't use it now give it to me Ark" Claire said firmly.

Ark paused then grinned. "Well only because you are so beautiful and all" Ark said then handed Claire the radio.

Claire smirked then turned the radio to Chris's frequency. "Hey big bro are you there?" Claire asked into the radio.

The radio was silent for a few seconds before Chris voice was heard on the other side. "Yeah I'm here Claire. Did you find the kids?" The radio echoed.

"Yeah we did what is your position so we can find you. It will be a while before the helicopter comes to rescue the kids" Claire asked the radio.

"Oh lets see about two blocks south of where we last were" Chris said.

"Alright we will find you. Until then see you later Bro!" Claire said.

"Stay safe Claire… And don't let Ark drive what ever you do" Chris said then the radio just echoed static.

Ark's lower lip quivered. "I so don't get the respect I deserve" Ark said.

Leon sighed. "So we are taking the police car again?" Leon asked.

"Yeah sound like a plan but how are we going to fit all 6 of us into that car?" Claire asked.

Leon shrugged but he question was quickly answered by AJ. "Kat owns a car… She can follow you" AJ said.

Kat nodded pulling out a pair of car keys out of her jacket. "Yeah my car is just over there" Kat said pointing to a blue Dodge Neo.

Leon nodded. "Alright I guess… Follow that police car and we'll take you to meet the others" Leon said.

"What ever. Works for me" Kat said as she walked towards her car and got in.

AJ smirked at James. "I call next to Kat!" AJ said taking off towards the car.

James glared after AJ then slowly walked towards Kat's car getting in the back. Leon stepped into the police car and every one got in their normal spots before Leon backed up and out of the parking lot with a blue Dodge following them. Leon took the same route he had taken to get to the apartment back to Chris and the others only with a car following him. Leon was driving perfectly and the group had almost reached there destination when something decided it would stand in the group's way.

Suddenly out of no where a creature dived onto the road forcing Leon to slam on his brakes to avoid the beast. Leon's car skidded out of control ending up plowing into a street lamp. Kat who had also put on her brakes was now where Leon's car was its head lights shining upon on a fiendish creature in the middle of the street. The creature was leopard like in appearance, but had oversize claws and canine teeth. Also the creature had no fur but the pattern of leopard spots was easy to make out on its yellow skin.

The creature paused only for a second like a deer trapped in the headlights before the beast lets out a mountain lion like screech and jumped onto the hood of Kat's car. Leon and Claire where quick to get out of the police car and grabbed there weapons prepared to fight. The leopard stared at Kat and AJ for a second before with purely feline grace it jumped of the hood of the car and landed in the middle of the street once more. Ark also got out of the car grenade launcher in hand.

The creature turned and looked towards the police car then got in to a pouncing position. Leon raised his magnum to fire but suddenly came to the realization that the creature was not alone in this fight. 4 more creatures appeared from the shadows.. These new creatures where not as big as the first and had grey skin also much like the lickers from the RPD they had exposed brains.

"Fe-9" Claire whispered staring at the new creatures.

Indeed these new creatures were Fe-9 but what did that make the original creature. Either way they were all deadly and needed to be killed before they killed you. Kat also got out of her car using the door as a barrier between her and the beast and opened fire with her shot gun. Leon and Claire also opened fire at the beasts as Kat got out her car.

The leopard snarled and then charged at Kat's car as the other Fe-9 took off after the police car. Leon backed up from the wreck car as he fired sending one of the Fe-9 out of the fight forever. AJ crawled out of the car and joined the fight too with guns. The Leopard charged and dug it claws deep into the Kat's door before jerking the door off the car. Kat jumped back from the feline and let out another blast from her shotgun.

Back at the police car, Claire had managed to take down another one of the Fe-9 by getting a clean shot right to the Fe-9 exposed brain. 2 Hell cats remained and where heading fast for there targets before Ark let a grenade fly. The grenade arched up in the sky before it came crashing down upon 1 of the Fe-9s

James who had been struggling to get out of his seat belt finally got free and opened fire at the leopard from still inside of the car. Kat took another step back as the Leopard was being pumped full of lead from AJ and James. The leopard let out a frustrated hiss and swiped at Kat who dodged most of the strike but it still left three slash marks in her oversized black jacket. Kat took another shot at the beast again this time sending a shotgun blast at almost point blank into the creature's face.

Another couple of seconds and the last Fe-9 was down thanks to Leon's great marksmen abilities. Victory over the 4 hellcats was short lived as the group of three soon took in the realization that their teenage friends where battling the bigger cat.

The leopard hiss madly pawing at its face after the shotgun blast. James quickly got out of the car reloading his gun as he moved. Kat also came to the realization that her shotgun was out of ammo and ducked behind the car to reload the gun. AJ kept firing and was quickly joined by Leon and Claire who had ran around the car to get good angles for shooting.

"Foolish Gates cub… You will die here too just like Sirius's master" Something echoed with every ones head.

The leopard let out an howl of defeat before it crumpled to the ground never to move again. Kat slowly got out from behind the car and walked up to the beast poking it with her foot.

"Yep it is dead" Kat said then looked up at Claire and Leon.

"That is good to know… Every one alright?" Claire asked.

"I'm okay but I don't know what I'm going to do about my jacket… And to think cats are my favorite animals" Kat said then sighed.

"What happened to your jacket Kat?" AJ asked leaning over the car to look at Kat.

"That thing tore my jacket oh well maybe I can fix it" Kat said then shrugged.

"What is so special about that jacket?" Ark asked as he walked up to the group gather by the dodge Neo.

Kat smirked then spun around showing off the logo on the back of the jacket. The logo depicted a fierce looking leopard head with the words "Let me Live… And I will Thrive" surrounding the leopard's head on a red background.

"It's Alanis Redford's symbol I got it specially put on this jacket about two years ago" Kat said.

Claire stared at the symbol then smiled. "Reminds of the one I have on my biker jacket" Claire said.

Leon sighed. "Well you guys looks like we are walking for the rest of the trip… Come on gang lets go find Chris and the others" Leon said.

Chris was getting a tad bit worried that his sister had not showed up yet but he just kept telling himself it was foolish to worry about Claire so much. At the moment the team was stationed in a nice sized city park waiting for the arrival of Chris's sister and the others. Most of the team was scattered around the park resting from the battle with Nemesis.

"Chris you know you can stop pacing… Worrying so much about Claire will not make her come any faster… I bet you Leon just got lost" Jill said watching her husband from one of the park's swings.

"Amigo I think your wife has a point… You worry to much" Carlos added.

Chris let out a long sigh then slowly nodded. "I know… but at times I just can't help but to worry" Chris said as he sat down on one of the swings next to Jill.

"Trust us we know Chris" Carlos said as he fiddled with his assault rifle out of boredom.

"Geez if you this protective over your sister It's going to be fun to see how protective you are if we ever have a daughter" Jill said with a small smile.

Chris looked at Jill. "I don't know what I'd do but I'd most likely be just as protective" Chris said thinking about the topic.

"Yeah I could see Chris being the over protective father type… Poor kid will never have a moment alone with out dad watch… But hey it would get Claire off the hook" Carlos said with a smirk.

Chris sighed. "I really should leave Claire alone… She doesn't need me any more she got Leon… I can't believe Leon asked for my approval to marry Claire" Chris said.

"It's really no surprise to me. Claire would never do anything against your will Chris.. She respects you too much and Leon knows that and by getting your approval he knows it is safe to ask her.. If he ever does it…" Jill said.

Chris nodded thinking to himself for a minute before he looked back at Carlos and Jill. "Leon will… He is just waiting for the right moment…" Chris said as he stood up.

Carlos stood up as well and stretched. "Where are you going my friend?" Carlos asked.

"They are hear come on lets go meet them" Chris said pointing to a street where six figures where walking down.

Jill got up walking with Chris and Carlos to go meet the others. David had also spotted the troop and was calling every one to order. Chris was the first to catch up to the others and smiled at Claire.

"Where the car?" Chris asked.

"The cars got trashed… I know you" one of the teenagers said.

Chris blinked before his mind actually started to work. He did indeed know one of the teenagers. "Cassie?" Chris asked in amazement.

The girl smiled. "Chris it's been some time…."


	12. Option 2 : Battle in the mind

Option 2: fight the monster… (Chapter 4)

Ada didn't seemed to keen on telling every one but since Sirius had blown her cover she really had no say in the matter. The other deserved to know and only Leon really knew part of the truth.

"So what is a ghost?" Ark asked knowing that if no one else was going to speak up he might as well speak.

Ada looked at Ark then smirked. "A ghost is a person who is died but came back to life" Ada said in a matter of fact tone.

Leon arched an eyebrow. "You said Wesker saved you" Leon said.

Chris's mood suddenly did a one eighty at the mere mention of Albert Wesker's name. "Why would that blonde haired freak save you?" Chris roared.

Ada smiled as if she was enjoying this little questioning session. "Yes I was saved by Wesker but I did actually die back in Raccoon but I was reborn as a Ghost due to Wesker's help, plus I was working for him the whole time I was at Raccoon" Ada explained.

"You work for Wesker?" Chris said eyeing the former Asian spy.

Ada shakes her head. "No I work for the person Wesker works for Mr. Trent" Ada said in a calm fashion.

Most of the team was thrown into shock by this news. Chris was finding it a little hard to believe along with most of the people that knew what happened to Chris back at the Antarctic base. Leon had really no trouble believing for most of this information Ada had already explained to him back at during the Mortalus mission.

"So Wesker has worked for Mr. Trent this whole time? But why did he attack me back at the Antarctic base?" Chris asked.

Ada sighed. "Wesker does hate you… Make no mistake about that. But Wesker would not go out of his way exactly to get his revenge. You where at the base and it was convent for Wesker to take his revenge at that time… Even with Me and Birkin's disapproval. Wesker went after you anyways while me and Birkin when after Steve" Ada explained.

Leon blinked. "Birkin is a ghost too? How could they turn that monstrosity into ghost?" Leon asked.

Ada smirked. "I'm not quiet sure myself but Birkin lives and is a human once more… The T-2 in his blood must have done something" Ada said.

Leon shook his head. "He is humans? That is even harder to believe but what ever. What is the T-2" Leon asked then turned and looked at the ground.

Ada smirked. "Wesker and Birkin go way back and Wesker thought it was his duty to save his old friend. Plus the ghost really need him, His intelligent has gotten out of some hard times. As for the T-2 it the virus that turns us into super-humans" Ada remarked.

Jill pondered for a moment then looked at Ada. "If Wesker has super human abilities do you too?" Jill asked.

A smile crept across Ada's face. "Indeed I do but we all do and it sorta different for each one of us" Ada said.

Ark took a step back from Ada. "Are you sure we can trust you?" Ark asked.

Ada nodded. "Yes me most out of the group… Birkin and Steve have…. Problems and well Wesker hates you all" Ada stated.

Leon paused. "Problems…? What kind of problems?" Leon asked suddenly wanted to know.

Ada let out a sigh, she really didn't want to explain Steve and Birkin's problems but it looks like she would have to. "Steve and Birkin still carry virus's in there blood that can infer with the T-2 virus that brought us back to life. And because they carry those viruses unexpected Mutations can occur when in a high emotional state… Granted they can turn back into there normal human states but no one can predict when they return to there normal human form after a high emotional state. Further more when mutated they basically they lose all human traits and they basically become the monster they where before they became ghosts but slightly more powerful" Ada said looking at Leon.

Leon blinked. "More powerful?" Leon questioned.

Ada nodded. "Yes" Ada said.

Chris paused. "So you are staying that suddenly Steve could turn into that monster he almost killed my sister as and come and try to kill us all?" Chris asked.

Ada nodded. "Exactly" Ada said.

* * *

"Claire stay behind me" Steve said as they exited the small office building.

"Okay Steve" Claire said as she followed Steve.

Steve scanned the street before he walked out of the office building. Steve had a bad feeling about going out but he knew he had to get Claire out of there and keep on the move. Not that Steve could easily kill any one of the tyrants he had a slight fear for Claire's safety. With out her knowledge of firearms she could fight back if any one of the tyrant's choice her as there next victim.

The street was quiet and a small wind that picked up was really the only noise on the barren street. Steve felt more at ease as he came the realization that there was nothing in stalking him in the shadows.

"I think it is safe Claire but we must keep our guard up because we don't know what could be around any of the corners, so stay close" Steve said in a matter of fact tone.

"Alright Steve I will" Claire said softly.

Steve motioned Claire onwards down the barren street as he scanned the roof tops for any signs of the tyrants. Steve had really no clue were he was going and how long he was going to keep the young Ms. Redfield with him but he would let fate decided what happened. Plus parting with Claire was not high on his list of priorities; if he could he would keep her by his side forever. When it all came down to fact he still loved Claire deeply and his heart reminded him of that fact earlier when he had almost watched Claire die before his eyes.

The night was cold and a small wind that picked still blew and that is when the duo realized the sudden sprinkle of water against there faces… It was beginning to rain. Steve looked back at Claire who seemed to be lost in thought. Steve paused then took off his trench coat and put on Claire's shoulders. He could handle the cold and the wet but he didn't want her to freeze.

Claire looked up at Steve. "Thanks" Claire said putting on the trench coat fully.

"No problem Claire" Steve said and walked onwards.

Claire lets out a long sigh as no more memories surface in her brain. She can't help but want Chris. But where was Christopher Redfield…? Was he looking for her…? Was he even alive…? He could answer all these questions about who she was. Claire paused and looked at Steve then smiled. She really didn't know who he was but she knew one thing she was with him and she would be safe around him in tell she found her brother.

The rain was falling lightly and felt more like ice as it rolled down Steve's hair and into the T-shirt was wearing, but he trudged onwards. Suddenly something got Steve's attention. Something in the air, a scent of evil…

"Claire get back NOW" Steve commanded as he reached pulling out both of his TEC-9s.

Claire nodded then ran away from Steve's side. A rocket soared through the air and landed a few free where Steve was standing. Steve arched an eyebrow knowing that the rocket was not aimed at him but merely a warning shot of what is to come. Steve attention adverted upward and at the source of the rocket. Nemesis the super tyrant of Umbrella had been on the roof for some time watching Steve and Claire but only when Steve noticed the BOW did it attack.

"It's just toying with me…" Steve said in a monotone voice.

With a small vocal hiss the tyrant dropped down in front of Steve, rocket launcher ready to strike. With a quick moment Steve rose his TECs up and fired upon the most destructive part of the monster, the rocket launcher implanted on it shoulder. Nemesis growled and tried to fire at Steve only to have the rocket blow up before any thing more could be done. The explosion was huge and even sent the tyrant flying back a few feet the damage was pretty bad also blowing off half of Nemesis face in the blast.

Nemesis slowly rose to it feet knowing itself was pretty damaged but it one minded mission to kill anything that stood in its way was great enough to over come the handicap it was give. Steve kept firing in a half hearted attempt to stop the monster before him but the bullets seemed to only fuel the monster's rage more then stop it in any matter. Steve took a step back sizing up Nemesis's strength before he began to fire with his TECs again. Nemesis snorted and then leaned down to perform a bull rush on the Ghost but Steve was quick and side stepped from the monster attack. Nemesis charged like a bullet train past Steve and at a target Steve didn't expect Claire.

Steve's mind calculated this all with in a millisecond and Steve knew he had to do something to protect Claire from the monster wrath. Claire saw the monster coming at her and spun around running left to dodge the monster. Nemesis skidded to a stop where Claire had just been before it leaned close to the ground again to attempt another charge on the defenseless Redfield.

Steve ran forward using the super human speed he was givin to become a living wall between Claire and Nemesis. Nemesis and Steve collided with a great force sending them both flying back a few feet and land hard on the pavement. Steve was the first one on his feet.

"Steve!" Claire's voice echoed over Steve's semi conscious mind.

Nemesis slowly rose also quite dazed by the collision. Steve shook his head as his vision came to focus on the tyrant that was also getting to its feet. Steve gave a quick look back at Claire to check that she was alright then begin to walk towards Nemesis, with hopes of putting an end to it before it could go after Claire again. Nemesis was also quick to recover from the collision and let out an annoyed roar as thick pink tentacles sprouted from its body.

Steve gritted his teeth knowing that it was not going to be an easy battle with the tyrant. Nemesis growled "Starrrsss" before it advanced on Steve wanting to end this battle just as much as Steve did. A plan was needed if Steve was going to bring down Nemesis but because of the collision Steve's mind was not thinking as straight as he needed it too.

Nemesis was first to attack sending a tentacle in Steve's direction. It took a second for the attack to register in Steve's brain before Steve dodged aside. Nemesis quickly flicked its wrist recalling the tentacle back into its body. Steve was quick to retaliate against the monster and charged at Nemesis delivering a powerful punch to the tyrant's chest.

Nemesis took the punch quite well not even budging form the impact, much to Steve's dismay. With its opponent so close Nemesis quickly made a counter attack sending 2 tentacles at Steve that wrapped around Mr. Burnside's feet. Nemesis made a quick jerk with the tentacles that caused Steve to get knocked off his feet and land with a crash on the ground.

Steve swore loudly knowing Nemesis had him good. Indeed the monster did and did not hesitate to cause massive pain to Steve. Using its tentacles it lifted Steve up from the ground by his ankles and then slammed him hard back down onto the ground. Pain coursed threw Steve's body as Nemesis repeated its attack slamming Steve in to the ground 3 more times before it tossed Steve into a near by parked car.

Claire could only watch in horror as Steve was beaten into the ground then tossed aside like a rag doll. Claire wanted more then anything to help Steve but she didn't even know what she could do to help. Suddenly her attention fell upon the grenade launcher. Steve before they left the office told her to keep it with her for protection. With out a second thought Claire armed the launcher and subconsciously aimed at the tyrant before she fired.

The grenade sailed through the air and hit Nemesis square in the back. Nemesis growled as the pain from the grenade exploding on its back was felt. Claire had gotten a good hit off the beast but now Nemesis attention was no longer on Steve but Claire. Nemesis spun around and took off after Claire with every intent of putting her out of her misery. Claire dropped the grenade launcher in favor of running from the raging tyrant.

Steve watched this scene play out before him. Claire was now in danger because he couldn't beat Nemesis. Rage was building with in Steve, a rage of wanting to do something but helpless to do so. Steve slowly struggled to get to his feet his body still stinging with pain from Nemesis attack.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Steve yelled.

Nemesis paid no attention to Steve's yell and continued after Claire. Claire was running as fast as she could, wishing the monster would just go away. Steve's rage grew beyond limits and suddenly he felt something within him awaken. A beast that slept unnoticed with in Steve until his rage was so great that the beast could sleep no more. Steve just let go letting the beast take over and so the transformation began…


End file.
